


Essentially bound

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, Shapeshifting, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Castiel is swimming off his frustration in the ocean, he gets some help from an unexpected source; a green-eyed man gives him some advice, and a boost onto his boat.Two years later, Castiel works at the Florida Keys Dolphin Research Center, and his brother Gabriel is chef at a nearby grill restaurant.When Gabriel hires a new cook, their lives get tossed up. Especially when a cast-away Gabriel finds on the beach behind his house, is the brother of the new cook, and they both share a big secret.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 98
Kudos: 160
Collections: DCBB 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deli (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/gifts).

> OMC guys!  
My first DCBB...  
I’m blessed to be working with the amazing DeliciousIrony (Deli) visit her on Tumblr to see more of her great art!
> 
> And of course big thanks to my beta: Solus! (Ineffablynoiceo n Tumblr) Thanks my dearest heart! Love you for helping me!

Castiel ran straight across the deck, reached the edge, and, without pause, he dove. He heard the yell his brother gave get cut off when he hit the water at a low angle. He let his body glide along under water, revelling in the cool feel of it on his skin, the calming silence under the surface. Gabriel was always bitching about freaking him out by staying under water long as he did, but Cas was just blessed with the ability to stay under longer than most. A few strokes should do it. He really needed to get away from the boat for a bit.

He arched up and broke the surface with relish. Casually, he turned around, trying to see how far away he’d gotten from the boat - and the source of his anger. Squinting against the glare of the sun on the water, he noticed the boat a good fifteen yards off. Just above the surface, he could hear Gabe calling out, the words broken and garbled by the distance.

“...assie! ...et... o.. ...e... ...ater! ...ark ...ested!”

Castiel shrugged. If it was important, Gabriel could tell him once he was done swimming and clearing his head. He turned and dove again.

The peace and quiet and the silky feel of the warm, tropical water soothed Castiel’s mind and calmed him down. He spent a big chunk of time just floating on his back, star-fishing, before he dove and broke surface over and over, playing like a dolphin. When he deemed himself calmed enough, he turned and slowly made his way back to the boat. He had kept his bearings and knew in which direction he needed to go.

Castiel could see the boat, bobbing calmly on the waves, and estimated it to be about twenty-five yards off, when he suddenly felt something grip his ankle. Hard. After the initial shock wore off, upon reflection, Castiel would say it was a hand. He floundered, trying to pull this leg free. Gabriel was afraid to swim in open waters, and Balthazar... well, Castiel was sure he wouldn’t dare play a prank on him right now. So, who was holding on to him? He turned around and his heart skipped a beat.

The pointed dorsal fin of a shark was breaking the surface within arms reach. Judging by the shape, size and colour, Castiel would say it was a lemon shark. Male, full grown, and probably hungry. His ankle was still being gripped and Castiel was expecting teeth to start puncturing the skin at any moment. Shit. Was this what Gabriel had been yelling about? The grip on Castiel’s ankle disappeared. The surface just next to his head broke, and to his great surprise he found himself looking into startlingly green eyes.

They were set in a pretty face with full, pouty lips and cute freckles dusting its nose. The hair was short enough to not hang down, now that it was wet. Castiel noticed the dorsal fin vanished under water as the head rose and a bare chest, very muscular and male, became visible under the surface. He prayed that meant the shark was uninterested in them. 

“Hello,” he tried with a pinched voice, hoping this was someone from the Keys and he spoke English. The green eyes blinked and a smile pulled at the pink lips, revealing shockingly pointy teeth.

“Hello,” the man answered in a pleasant, gruff voice. He blinked again a few times, then he spoke in a low tone, looking straight into Castiel’s eyes. “I thought you were a seal. Please, don’t swim alone like this. I’m sorry I scared you. I just wanted to see what you are.”

Before Castiel could answer, the man turned and dove down, his bare back disappearing under the surface, but it changed. From freckled, sun tanned skin, it faded to a sandy colour and... hide? Just where the small of the man’s back should be, that dorsal fin protruded from his spine and the body, second dorsal fin and tail of a lemon shark slid past Castiel, in the wake of the man... mermaid.... Merman...

Castiel punched out a surprised huff. No-one would believe him! Heck... he didn’t belief himself! He must have heatstroke, if he was hallucinating like this. Castiel turned and with sure strokes he swiftly swam towards the boat. He was just reaching for the ladder when he felt hands on his buttocks and he was pushed upwards. Castiel grabbed the rungs of the ladder and hung on, turning his head to see if...

A head and torso breached the surface and the merman waved cheerily, before diving down. Castiel numbly waved back, staring as once again the skin of the bare back faded into sandy hide with dorsal fins. He kept staring long after the tip of the tail had vanished. Hands grabbed him and pulled him up, and arms hugged him tightly.

“Geez Cassie! Don’t ever, _ ever _ do that again!” Gabriel. His big brother, who looked worried sick. “Damnit, Castiel! Look at me! Don’t you understand I was scared half to death? There have been sharks spotted here!”

Castiel giggled, then started laughing. “Yeah... lemon sharks....” he managed to gasp out between laughs. “Don’t worry. They’re very polite!” he managed, before doubling over again.

Gabriel turned his head towards Balthazar, who shrugged, staring at the laughing man. “I do believe Cassie has gone round the bend, Gabriel,” he said, worry bleeding through.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cassie, I’m super thrilled that you actually accepted the job Balthy had nearly forced on you, but... aren’t you overdoing it a bit, bucko?”  Castiel sighed and turned around to face his brother. “What do you care, Gabriel? You got your job at the Sea and eat Grill down the street, I got this. I like researching dolphins, just as you like making food.”

Gabriel set down the container of surf & turf he’d brought his brother. “I know, Cassie, but... ever since that day, you’ve been, like, obsessed. It’s been two years, pal! As a marine biologist, I know you need to research, but you've written nearly a complete encyclopaedia just on how marine mammals breathe!”

Castiel raised just one eyebrow. “And still there is more to find out.” he stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “I still don’t know it all, Gabriel.”  Throwing up his hands, Gabriel gave up. “Fine. Eat at your frikken desk. See if I care. Just don’t feed the shrimp to your dolphin pals, ok? They’re covered in lime, garlic and chili flakes.”  Castiel smiled and waved. “Thank you, Gabriel. I won’t - I like your shrimp too much to do that.”

Feeling dismissed, Gabriel turned and left, going back to the Sea and eat Grill to finish his shift. He had a new guy coming in, and he needed to concentrate on that, not whether his baby bro had finally decided to socialise or not. Deftly, Gabriel donned his wedge cap, tied his hair in the nape of his neck, and wrapped his apron around his waist. Ready or not, world, here he came.

Benny called him away from the grill not an hour later. “Glad you’re here, Chief! Come help me with the new guy.” he called out in his smooth Louisiana accent. Gabriel handed his spatula to Adam, under the strict addendum: “Do not let the shrimp burn. Table ten is a picky one.”  He took off his now stained apron and stalked towards the office. Benny sat at his desk, facing the chair in which the new guy sat.

“Ah, Gabriel. Welcome. This here might be our new cook. Gabriel, Sam. Sam, Gabriel, our First Chef.” Gabriel turned to look at the new guy and had to gulp down his saliva. The new guy looked  _ delectable!  _ Tanned, broad in the shoulders and chest, muscles out the wazoo, longish hair, pink lips, and aqua coloured, almond-shaped eyes that just drew one in. 

“Ehm. Hi. W...welcome to our crew, I guess.” Gabriel stammered.  _ Damnit. Why did I have to go all blushy and stammering with this guy? He is just a guy. _

Sam smiled, a close lipped smile, but it did make a dimple pop up. Gabriel bit his lip.  Benny chuckled. “Not quite yet, brother. We still gotta do the interview, don’t we?”  Gabriel rubbed his neck. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Benny," he said, before moving to quip in an attempt to get the new guy -  _ Sam _ \- to get  _ Sam _ included. "Been trying to get Cassie to let up on the work, and it keeps bugging me that he doesn’t. Siblings, am I right?”

Sam’s eyes changed colour to a sad grey. “I guess. I haven’t seen my brother in over a year. We... drifted apart.” he said, his voice a surprise. It was a warm, melodic voice by Nature, but the tone was infinitely sad, as if he and said brother could never reconcile.

_ Crap. Way to blow it already, Novak. _

Benny cleared his throat, glancing askance at Gabriel, who nodded in response. Best let Benny get to it. He’d only dig himself in deeper. 

“So, Sam. Why d’you think you’d do good here at our restaurant?” Benny asked in his warm, red-wine voice.  Sam perked up and started to answer, leaving Gabriel to love just how soft and warm his voice was, and how he spoke like every syllable was a new note to sing. Turned out, Sam liked to cook, a lot, and he knew stuff about fish even Benny, as a full blood Cajun, didn’t know.

“So, Sam, you got a last name?” Gabriel asked as they were about to go on a tour of the restaurant.  Sam blushed and ducked his head. “W...Winchester,” he mumbled to his pecs.  Gabriel smiled reassuringly. “Like the gun? Nice. Hell of a lot better than ‘Novak.’ That’s mine. Some Slavic origin I think. I should sic Cassie on that. Find out if it means something cool.” That brought another closed smile to Sam’s face, and his eyes turned a softer grey again. “Don’t be sad, Sam-I-am. I’m sure you and your bro will get together again. Blood is thicker than water, am I right?”  Sam quickly darted his tongue out and licked his lips. “That’s true. That’s why it clouds in the water, until diluted.”

Gabriel chuckled. “You and Cassie would get along famously! C’mon Sammich! I’ll show you the kitchen and let you meet the others. Ah, here's Adamantium!”  Adam grinned, confidently cooking the un-burnt shrimp.  Gabe went around introducing Sam to everyone. Sam was cordial and nice to all, and everyone seemed to like him. A win on both fronts for Gabriel.

When Rachel grabbed a salmon filet to marinade, Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  “Don’t.” he said, earning him a frown from Rachel, and an expectant look from Adam. “Gabriel. This has gone bad.” Sam said, a pleading look in his now yellowish eyes. Gabriel stepped up, frowning at the slice of fish.  “How can you tell?” Rachel snipped.

Gabriel licked his lips, surreptitiously sniffing at the salmon. It didn’t smell bad. Sam took the plate and lifted it to Gabriel’s eye-level. “There.. see? The white lines - they’re greying, almost fading. Feel it, if you don’t believe me. It will not feel firm.” he urged.  Gabriel gingerly pressed the tips of his fingers down on the fish. Sam was right. The meat was mushy and generally icky. “Throw it out, please, Rachel. Adam, could you check the other filets in there? Watch for that greying that Sam mentioned!”

Washing his hands thoroughly, Gabriel smiled up at Sam. “Thanks bucko! That could’ve ended in disaster! I’m glad we have you on our team.” he grinned.  Sam blushed and ducked his head, but a sweet smile appeared, and he even flashed a little of his pearly whites.  _ Yep, I’m sure Sam Winchester’s a keeper.... as a cook. Nothing else.. no. Nono... nuh-uh, not going there. Nothing at all. _


	3. Chapter 3

Popping the last of the tasty shrimp in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully, Castiel ran his fingers over the piece of peridot he’d bought because it reminded him of the merman’s eyes. The dolphin data on his screen lured him, but he couldn’t really enjoy it now. Gabriel was right. He had been holed up at work too much. Tucking the green gem pendant under his shirt, he got up and left.

“Cassie-bean!” Gabriel greeted him jovially. “Wait. Did something earth-shattering happen, or has the research centre burned down?”Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. “If the latter was the case, you’d have heard the Conch Key fire engines come barreling in,” he snipped.

A tall man, tanned and very much Gabriel’s type came walking up to them. “Gabriel, you should check your mollusc supplier. In one serving portion I have found three bad ones. Look, none of them close when touched.” Castiel noticed the man stood pretty close to his brother, and he made little gestures like he wanted to touch Gabriel.

_ Hm. About time Gabriel got someone less interested in getting him into bed and more in something lasting.  _ Castiel thought with a smile.

Gabriel wasn’t smiling at all, though. “Damnit. Thanks, Sammich. Oh. Sam, Castiel. Castiel, Sam, our latest in the kitchen. He has a damn fine nose for bad fish and at the moment he is telling me to ditch half of my stock. I’m not a happy bunny right now.” Castiel gulped. That sounded bad indeed. The tall man, seriously Castiel had to crane his neck to look up at his face, looked cowed and his shoulders dropped a bit. “I am sorry, Gabriel, but it wouldn’t do to serve bad food, would it?”

Gabriel frowned at him, then his face brightened. “No. Nonono, Samster. You’re a gem! A pearl in the muck of cooks. I adore your sharp nose for finding the problem.” He turned to Castiel, who enjoyed this little show more than he wanted to let on. “Right Cassie? I will get us a new supplier, because from the moment he noticed that bad piece of salmon, he has found me a lot of off product. And all from Crowley’s. So, I think I will see if Cain seafood supplies is any better.” Castiel nodded. “I am happy for you, Gabriel. Sam seems like a perfect addition to your life... I mean kitchen.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him and glared. “You want something, Cassiebear? Or are you here to criticise my choices?” Ok, that was shaping up to be a fight after hours. “No, of course not Gabriel. I just wanted to take your advice. Get out of the centre.” Castiel assured his brother. Sam turned to look at him. “You work at the research centre?” he asked, obviously interested. Gabriel answered for him, and it made Castiel want to slap his brother. “Yeah, Cassiebear is the leading guy on how marine mammals breathe. You wanna know why dolphins don’t drown in their sleep? Ask my baby brother.”

Sam looked at Gabriel quizzically. “You don’t know? They only half fall asleep. If you look close, one eye is always open.” Gabriel threw his hands up and turned from them. “Great! Two nerds! You two fanboy about dolphins and fish. I’m going to run my kitchen.” He strode off, leaving a gobsmacked Sam and a grinning Castiel behind. “Don’t worry, Sam. He’s just a bit irritated that his seemingly fine fish supplier is not quite as nice. He’ll come around soon. You’re interested in dolphins?” Castiel tried to distract Sam. “Oh! Yes! They are so... different! And smart, if cheeky,” Sam replied enthusiastically. That had Castiel raising an eyebrow. “Cheeky? That’s one way I never heard them described.... accurate though.” he admitted. Sam blushed and ducked his head.

“Hey! Sammoose! I’m going shopping for a new supplier. Need you with me on that one, pal!” Gabriel yelled from the backdoor. Castiel grinned at the toothy smile Sam flashed, noting that his canines were a bit pointy. It was kinda sexy, even if Sam himself did not push any of his buttons. He was one interesting individual. “Go. Help him out. Sniff the fish, poke the molluscs, make him happy,” Castiel urged the guy. Sam flashed his teeth again and strode to where Gabriel was holding the door. Castiel noticed how his older brother checked out the glutes on Sam and licked his lips.

Interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

After carefully crossing the Overseas Highway, Gabriel made his way to his home at the end of Dorsett, Sam wandering behind. “I’m just getting my car, Samster! It’s only 5 miles, but in this weather an air-conditioned car is much better than a walk. Besides, if you don’t like the stuff there, we might have to drive further.” When Sam didn’t answer, Gabriel looked back to find Sam taking in his surroundings like a tourist. “Come on Sambo! You look like you’re an alien, first time on Earth.”

Sam jumped a bit, then chuckled. “It’s just... I only arrived here a week ago. And I have been too busy settling in to really look around,” he answered, a blush dusting his cheeks. Gabriel sighed happily. Sam looked so cute when flustered. “Ok, Sammosa, I’ll leave you to it. Just follow this road. My house it the last one, right next to the beach,” he clarified before setting a brisk pace. 

He happened to glance past his house to the beach he’d told Sam about and dropped everything. His canvas slip-on shoes patted on the dirt-road as he ran towards the waterline. “Sam! Saaaam! Get over here! We got ourselves a castaway!” he yelled over his shoulder, hearing Sam run up behind him. The tall man let out a high pitched, keening sound and kicked into higher gear. Surprised, Gabriel slowed to a walk. Sam landed on his knees next to the prone, very naked, man. Again he gave that keen, infinitely softer this time, and picked up the man’s head to cradle it in his arms.

“Oh no... Tell me you’re not dead! You can’t be dead!” Sam choked out, rocking the man. Uncomfortable, Gabriel walked up to his new cook. “Ehm... Sam? You... you know this guy?” he wavered. Dark grey eyes looked up at him, tears brimming. “He.... he’s my brother... Gabriel... Tell me he isn’t dead.” Sam plead.

Just as Gabriel was about to tell him that the guy was naked on the beach in the Florida sun, and not moving even when some giant tree of a brother picked him up, the shorthaired guy coughed - big, raking coughs that made his whole body shake. Sam instantly returned to hugging him. “You’re ok. You’re alive! Holy mother of pearl, am I glad!” Taking a closer look, Gabriel noticed the large laceration on the naked man’s scalp. “Sam.. Sam. I think he needs a doctor. Look at that scratch. It looks like he’d fallen and hit his head.” Sam took the shaking man’s head between his large hands and frowned. “You’re right. Could you call an ambulance?” he asked, eyes begging.

As soon as Gabriel had distanced himself from them, Sam turned to his brother.** _“Leader? Why are you here?” _ ** he asked in their own tongue. The green eyes that opened were radiating pain and joy at the same time. ** _“Sunny! Have I died and gone to the reefs beyond?”_ ** his brother ground out. Sam shook his head and his brother grabbed the swaying strands of hair in wonder. ** _“Sun? Are you.... dry? Am I? What? How?”_ ** The questions tumbled from his lips in a stream. Sam stroked the wiry, salt crusted hair, minding the gash that ran right along his hairline. ** _“Later, okay, brother? When we’re alone. For now you need to speak dry and we need to give you a name.” _ ** His brother scoffed and pushed himself away from him. ** _“I have a name. I’m Leader, and you are Sun Child.”_ ** he groused, frowning at Sam.

Sam sighed and stroked just under the still bleeding gash. **_“Dry ones don’t understand our language, and they can’t even try to pronounce it. I named myself after the island I was found on. Maybe we could do something similar for you.” _**Leader tugged at his shirt, obviously intrigued. “I’m Sam. I was found on Samoa.” Sam tried. His brother scrunched up his nose. “So crude, this speak. But _he_ spoke like this too. I will try it.” Taking the win, Sam resisted asking about the mysterious person his brother meant. No need to drag up _that_ fight again. Instead he cast his thoughts around for a name. “I saw a postcard once, at a doctors office. It was of a place called ‘Dean island’. Would you like to be ‘Dean’?” he offered. His brother pouted his full lips in thought. “Yes. That will do just fine. Dean. I like it. Sounds strong.” Before Sam could clue his newly dubbed brother in on some specifics, Gabriel came up to them.

“Oh great! He’s awake! Hi! I’m Gabriel, Sam’s new boss.” He held out his hand. “And you are?” Dean sat up straighter and held out his hand too. “I’m Dean. Sam’s brother.” Gabriel took the hand and shook it. “What happened to you, Dean-o? How come you’re on my backyard beach butt naked and with a bleeding noggin?” he demanded to know. Puzzled, Dean rolled his eyes up and sideways. “It’s Dean and... I... don’t really remember.” he said, wavering.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was weary of the naked guy Sam claimed was his brother whom he hadn’t seen in over a year. They’d seemed tight enough, whispering to each-other while he, Gabriel, was calling the paramedics, listening to them while he waited Sam was chuckling at his brother’s statement. “That’s ok, Dean. Gabriel tends to give people... nicknames. I’ve heard about five or seven different versions of ‘Sam’ already, and I haven’t known him for a full day yet.”

Sirens drew nearer and Gabriel went to flag them down.

Sam turned to his brother. “You seem tired, Dean. How long were you swimming? You’re far from home!” Dean stretched and gasped, staring at his legs in wonder. “So, the stories are true? Stay out of Mother Sea long enough, and your tail splits!” Sam chuckled. He was ‘dry’ for nearly two years now. He’d gotten used to his legs pretty well, but Dean needed to learn it all. “They’re called ‘legs’ and they are like two tails, only less flexible. Drying out creates them, but it hurts like the sting from a ray. The ‘fins’ at the end, they’re called ‘feet’. One foot, two feet. You put them on the bottom and push,” He demonstrated standing up.

“And you don’t fall over? That’s weird!” Dean chuckled. Sam shot him what humans called a ‘bitchface.' Dean just raised his eyebrows. **_“Stop with the turtle snout, little brother.”_** he whistled low. Sam just intensified his stare, causing Dean to roll his eyes. “Alright. I’ll try. Hang on.” he groused and pushed himself up. He wobbled and swayed like a toddler, but got to his feet pretty okay.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’d better not try and walk, bucko! These here are the paramedics, and they will tell you if and when you can use those legs of yours.” came Gabriel’s voice suddenly. Sam snapped his head around. _ Jellyfish! How much did he catch? _

Seeing the fully naked and all-over tanned castaway carefully get his feet under him and stand up, swaying dangerously, made Gabriel’s heart skip a beat as he interfered. _ If he falls and injures himself more, he might not make it, and then my Sam will... hang on. _ My _ Sam? _His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the paramedics rushed by him, urged the guy to sit again, and started their professional fussing about Sam’s brother. Trying to get his thoughts back online, Gabriel watched them, but didn’t really see anything.

“Gabe... will he be ok?” Sam’s voice broke in. Gabriel blinked and looked over at Sam, who stood right next to him. “I don’t know. What happened? He said he didn’t remember. Did you get anything from him?” Sam pulled one slender hand through his hair, making Gabriel wish it was his hand. That hair looked so soft and... _Damnit! _“No. I intend to ask him tonight.” Sam answered, his eyes back to a grey hue. Gabriel hated that grey in those pretty eyes. Their usual hazel-green or that aqua colour of happiness was way more beautiful. 

His mind caught up with his ears and he tilted his head at the giant. “Gabe? Since when am I ‘Gabe’? And what do you mean ‘tonight’? Do you actually think these guys will let dear old Dean-o go like that?” Sam chuckled and flashed a grin at Gabriel, finally showing his pearly whites fully. Which definitely deserved that moniker, dear lord those things nearly shone. “I think so. Gabe. That wound looked worse than it was.” Sam calmly explained. Gaping at Sam, Gabriel blinked. Remembering the steady flow of blood from the gash, he was disinclined to believe Sam. And how in the world was Sam, who’d at first thought Dean dead, so calmly stating he’d be fine by nightfall? “There is something fishy going on here...” Gabriel mumbled. Sam bit his lip, distracting Gabriel in the process.

“Okay. That’s you done, champ,” one of the paramedics called out as he stood.

Instantly, Sam was next to his brother. Gabriel followed at a more sedate pace, still mulling over the situation. “So, what’s the verdict here?” he asked the paramedic who was clearing away his stuff. “Well, that scrape looked bad at first sight, but it was fairly superficial. Head wounds do tend to bleed alarmingly. He seems pretty focussed, speaks fluently and clear. Only thing I would recommend is getting him to rinse off and lie down for a few hours. He was in the water for quite a while it seems...” Dean interrupted the guy with a grumble. “I was swimming. Obviously.”

The paramedic ignored him and continued. “...And he doesn’t stand very stable yet. He also has some amnesia. He is not sure what happened or how he got the injury. I’d say concussion watch for the next 24 hours at least, even though he doesn’t slur, feel nauseous or have a headache. Check him every two hours, ask simple questions like his name, his favourite pet etc. As long as he doesn’t slur or is unable to answer correctly, he’s golden.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Damnit. Sammoose, you will have to take care of that. I guess I’ll have to postpone my search for a new supplier.” Sam whistled low, and Dean followed. They looked at each-other, and apparently reached an understanding, because, without words, they nodded simultaneously. Geez, despite their different looks, these two really were brothers! “Didn’t you say the drive was just 5 miles? We can be back in two hours. Let me just settle him in in my trailer and we can go. I’ll leave him my cell number just in case.” Sam argued logically. Again Gabriel was put off track by the casual way Sam handled this.

He turned to the paramedics. “Is that ok? I mean....” his voice tapered off.

The paramedics smiled and patted his shoulder. “I think that is perfectly viable. Hovering over this guy... I somehow feel that would cause more trouble than just letting him hang out a bit on his own.” Throwing his hands up, Gabriel gave in. “Okay. Fine. I’ll drive you to your trailer so you can get him settled in. And dressed, for Pete’s sake. And then we will go do our thing. Sheesh. Winchesters!”

Sam chuckled. “We tend to get that reaction. Sorry if we’re stubborn. Hey, Gabe...” Gabriel turned around, secretly already loving the nickname. “... Thanks for everything,” Sam concluded. Heaving a sigh, Gabriel shook his head. “Any time. I don’t know how you got under my skin already, but there you go.” Another chuckle from Sam, this time more mischievous. “We tend to get that, too...” he grinned.

Cussing internally, Gabriel went to get his car. _Damn!_ That grin did things to Gabriel. Sinful things... delicious things.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam waved at Gabriel as he carried his protesting brother to his trailer. Once the door shut on them, he sighed, stopping dead. He lowered Dean to the floor, pulling him into a crushing hug. Dean returned it with gusto and even gave out the soft whine that was their private endearment.

** _“Great Mother, Sunny. I thought you were dead!”_ **

Sam whined the endearment back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep in the precious salty tears that wanted to escape him. **_“I know. I know... I thought I’d never see you again either. How did you get here?”_** Dean huffed a breath and relapsed to ‘dry speak’. “Don’t be mad, but... I was looking for him. I thought I’d lost you. So, nothing else kept me from finding him. I mean... not like Dad would notice me swimming about these islands.” Sam thought while he helped Dean on his bed. “And you haven’t found him yet?”

Dean shook his head while rubbing his new legs curiously. “Nope, but that’s how I got hurt. Someone spotted me and threw a pointy thing at me. I guess they thought I was a shark. My tail is pretty shark like.. nothing like these.” He kicked his legs in trial and they pushed the sheets off the bed. Dean grinned up at his brother, green eyes twinkling. “Holy mother of pearl, these things are weird! They have hair on them! And look! Little fingers!” He wiggled his toes. Sam sighed deeply and whistled an expletive. “Hey!” Dean yelled. “Language! That’s not nice after almost three seasons!”

Sam held up his hands in submission. “I’m sorry, Dean. Anyway... I have to go. Watch me. I’m going to walk around a bit. You try that. Practice while I’m out. The natives on Samoa were way more understanding than the people here. We will swap stories when I’m back, ok?” Dean pouted. “I don’t have fish to chase, or chores to do. What will I do until you get back?” he groused, arms crossed.

Sam sighed and picked up the remote to the tv. “I want you to practice walking, and if you can get from the bed, where you’re right now, to the other side...” He pointed, “... and back without stumbling, you can press this red button and watch some tv. It’s like when we went watching dry ones, only without the attached danger. Deal?” Dean nodded eagerly.

Sam gave him the remote and shook his shoulders loose. “Right. Watch closely. It’s all about balance. I bring one leg forward, like this...” He took a step. “Then roll the foot to the toes. Those are those foot fingers. And bring in the other leg at the same time, put that in front and repeat. Like so,” he demonstrated, slowly walking to and fro in the small trailer. Dean scoffed. “That looks simple enough! Lemme try!” He hopped on the floor and face-planted. “Jellyfish!” he grumbled and tried to get to his feet again.

Sam helped him up and guided him through his first steps. Once he thought Dean got it, he extracted a solemn promise from Dean that he would stay inside, practice walking, maybe play with the shower a bit, and watch tv. Then Sam left the trailer and, with a deep sigh sat down next to Gabriel.

“He settled in okay? It only took you fifteen minutes.” Gabriel commented. Sam rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. He’s ok. It’s just.... I never thought I would see him again, and now I’m nursing him. Not that he allows it much. That took up most of the time. I’m sorry, Gabe. Let’s get going. I actually need a little time away from Dean.” Gabriel shot him a look, but drove off anyway.

Gabriel hated to admit it, but Sam was firmly wedged under his skin. He looked delectable, his eyes were a dreamy hazel colour that changed according to mood, clothing and light, and, damn, if he wasn’t smart and kindhearted. Besides, he’d started dubbing him ‘Gabe.’ A _ nickname _. Not even Cassie did that. It was frikken cute!

Right now, Gabriel was watching Sam prod at some clams, whistling under his breath. The longhaired head shot up, hazel eyes locked on Gabriel’s golden ones instantly. Sam nodded once, a smile playing around his mouth, before turning to the batch of fish in the next box. Taking a deep breath, Sam leaned in closer, eyes scrutinising every cut on display. Again a single nod, still with that smile.

Gabriel wanted to climb the man like a tree, and kiss him silly. Oh mother, did he wanted to, but he didn’t. He clasped his hands on his back and rocked back and forth on his feet.

“You have good quality on display, Mr. Cain.” Sam said to the owner, smile still in place, but a firm look in his eyes. “Where do you store?” Sam wondered aloud, drifting around the warehouse. Cain indicated a double door in the wall. With three giant strides, Sam stood next to it. “May I?” he asked, opening the door already. He stepped in, disappearing in the cold mist that came from the cooler.

Gabriel stiffened, just as he heard Cain gasp. _Crap! He’s in just his shirt! His short sleeved, Hawaiian shirt! And shorts! He’ll catch his Death! _Gabe thought, bracing himself as the tendrils of cold brushed against him. “Is he mentally stable?” Cain asked, next to him. Gabriel opened his mouth, shut it again and blew out his breath in a huff. A person, clad in a thick insulated jacket and pants, wearing a hat, came trotting towards them. Thickly gloved hands lifted the hat, to reveal long, ginger hair.

“Mr. Cain! There’s a nut job in the cooler! In just a Hawaiian shirt, and board shorts. What do we do?” Cain raised one elegant eyebrow and shrugged. “Let him be for now, Anna. If he gets sick, it’s his own fault.” the longer haired guy said. Gabriel was about to start protesting when Sam appeared again. “This all looks fine, Gabe. I’d say we can trust him.” 

Cain raised both eyebrows this time, light blue eyes wide. “Excuse me?” he demanded. Gabriel placatingly gestured with both hands. “Sam was a bit, ehm, crude in his way of speaking, but it’s because I got duped by my last supplier.” An idea struck him and he grinned maliciously. “What do you say we pay him a visit too, after you check on your bro?”

Sam grinned and his eyes twinkled alluringly. “I like that idea. See how he differs from Mr. Cain here. I am positively impressed by this facility.”

Cain inclined his dark head and smiled widely in his beard. “Thank you, Sam, was it?” When Sam nodded he continued. “Not many would think twice and just accept my wares as I showed them, but you went the extra mile. I like thorough customers. They keep me on my toes, and they tend to be loyal." Cain shook both their hands, instructed his assistant to handle the paperwork and give Mr. Novak and Sam whatever they needed from the cooler. "Mr. Novak, it’ll be my pleasure to deliver to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Staggering under the weight of the last containers filled with assorted sea fruit, Gabriel pushed open the door to the kitchen. “Okay, guys! We got enough for the day! Cain’s will deliver fresh in the morning!” Adam clapped in his hands in delight. “Good job! We’re running low on shrimp!” he called out, grabbing the top box to peak in. He snagged it and quickly got out some shrimp he started marinating.

Sam chuckled and relieved Gabriel from his burden. “Here. I’ll put these away,” he said and stepped in the cooler. That reminded Gabriel. “Say, Samsicle, doesn’t the cold bother you?” he demanded to know. Sam came back out, closed the door carefully, and smiled his dimpled smile at Gabriel. “Nah. It’s not that bad,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair. The whole kitchen staff gaped at him. “Not that bad? It’s only 39 degrees! And out here it’s 81! How is that not that bad?” Rachel exclaimed.

Sam shrugged sheepishly. “I used to live in a place where the average temperature was about 37 to 43 degrees. I can take it. I actually like it - it’s a nice break from the warmth,” he admitted with a grin. Gabriel threw his hands up. “I give up! You, Sam-I-am, go check on your brother. We need to get to Crowley’s!” Sam chuckled and gave him a grin and a salute. “On it, sir!” he said, mock serious, and left the kitchen. Gabriel bit his lip as his cock twitched. _Damnit!_

Not fifteen minutes later, they were in his car again, zooming towards Crowley’s. 

“Hey, Gabe. What will you do if the bad load was just that: a bad load? I mean, if all the other fish is okay, then what?” Sam asked. Gabriel sighed and drummed his fingers on his steering wheel. “Not sure, Sammykins. Let’s just let that amazing nose of yours do its job first, huh?” Sam nodded and licked his lips once, before staring at the ocean, a faraway look on his face. Gabriel bit his own lip, wondering what was going on in that big head.

They stopped at Crowley’s and Sam recoiled in his seat. “UGH!” he exclaimed, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth. “Sam? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, worry rising like marsh gas. Sam turned his head sideways a little, as if to shy away from something. “Let’s go inside. It might be a coincidence.” he punched out. That had Gabriel frown in a displeased way. Surreptitiously, he took a deep breath through his nose. Sea-brine, motor-oil, a little fishy odour, nothing very nauseating. Sam, however, looked distinctly green around the nose.

“Gabriel! How are you doing, love?” came a glib, yet raspy voice with a British accent. Gabriel slipped on his carefree mask and grinned at the balding, middle aged guy in his too expensive suit. “Crowley. Fine, just fine, pal. Got me a new cook, so I wanted to show him where we get our surf part of the surf ‘n turf.” He turned to Sam, finding him stiffened and wary. “Sam... Sam?”

Sam blinked and a bit of warmth crept into his expressive eyes. “Sorry, Gabriel. I guess I was dreaming. Hello. I’m Sam Winchester.” He held out his hand to Crowley, who took it between both of his and let his eyes feast on Sam. Gabriel bit back a snarl. “Sam... welcome. How can I please you today?” Crowley drawled, all but actually drooling. Sam widened his eyes, made a weird clicking noise as he swallowed and carefully extracted his hand. “Oh, Fergus! Don’t fawn all over the guy! Just give us the tour, ok? Sam is really interested in storing fish.” Gabriel intervened.

Crowley cocked his head at them, but obliged. “Right this way then, gentlemen. Mind your step.” Gabriel kept a close eye on Sam, and though the Sasquatch hid it marvellously, Gabriel noticed him drawing his shoulders up and in a bit, like he was covering for gagging. _Not a good sign... _Gabriel decided.

When Crowley opened the double door to the cooler, Sam gave a full body shiver, and not the fun kind. To his sensitive nose, the stench of decaying fish was overwhelming, even below the more obvious ozone and freon. He gulped, steeled himself and stepped into the room. This was for Gabriel, and their customers. To keep up appearances, he bent closer to the boxes of fish. A mother of pearl sheen lay over some of the cuts already, and for Sam they smelled like a garbage pail.

He bit his lip, trying to keep his gagging in. “Gabriel, I’m sorry. I’m not dressed for the cold. I gotta...” he tried to explain, hoping his voice didn’t sound strained. He gestured with his hand and all but ran back out. Behind him he heard Crowley scoff. “Huh. Who’d have thought a Moose couldn’t handle a bit of cold.”

Once he was out of sight and almost out of smelling range, Sam doubled over, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths through his mouth. The metallic taste of bad fish lingered in his throat and he gagged for real, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip. A hand softly landed between his shoulders. “Sam? Are you ok?” Gabriel asked low, slowly rubbing circles on Sam’s back.

Sam shook his head, swallowing down bitter bile. “Good grief... how can you stand it? The smell, Gabe... UGH. Thanks for caring, but I really, really have to leave here. I’m sick to my stomach.” Gabriel rubbed a bit more, humming low. “Okay. Well, that settles that, then, huh Samshine?” he mused. Heat crept up Sam’s cheeks. “S..Sam....shine?” he stuttered. Of all the nicknames Gabriel could have thought up! It was dangerously close to his real name.

Gabriel hadn’t noticed, although he was still rubbing Sam’s back, but his eyes were in a million mile stare. Suddenly he gave Sam's back a firm pat. “C’mon Sammich! Gotta get going! Almost lunchtime rush hour!” he stated loudly. Sam straightened and saw Crowley walking up to them. “Hey, Fergus, been a blast bud, but we gotta get going! Lots of stuff to do before lunch is here! See ya around!” Gabriel jovially exclaimed, clapping Crowley on the shoulder.

The Brit glared at his hand, but said nothing about it. “A pity. Oh well, That’s business, am I right? I will see you soon, Gabriel, Sam.” he said slickly and turned away. Sam was already in the car before Crowley had turned the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Glancing at Gabriel, Sam took deep gulps of ocean air, trying to get rid of the nasty aftertaste of rotten fish on his tongue. Gabriel was frowning at the road, but shot worried little glances at Sam, too. “Feeling better, Sam? You looked very green around the gills before.” Sam gulped. He knew it was just an expression, but still. “A little. For me, that place reeked of death and decay. I’m surprised you haven’t had more complaints about upset stomachs after eating your food. Even in the cooler, which was way too warm by the way, the cuts were off. I saw several close to rotting.”

Gabriel looked sickened. “Are you serious? That does it! I’m siccing the Department of Health on him. Food-poisoning is a thing! People die from that! Doesn’t that asshat know that? Smarmy dick!” he ranted, slamming a hand against the steering wheel. Sam flinched as the vibrations hit his senses.

Gabriel stiffened, golden eyes wide. “Oh shit! I’m sorry Samshine! I didn’t mean to startle you!” He looked at Sam better and a frown appeared. “You look like hammered crap, Sammykins. I’m dropping you off at your trailer. We can handle today without you. You’ve done a lot for us already. I’ll excuse you with Benny and explain why you need the rest. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Gabriel said in one go.

Sam couldn’t find it in himself to protest, so he just weakly nodded. He could check on Dean, catch up and maybe... Shaking his head, Sam stopped planning ahead. He’d just have to see how things went. If today was any indication, life was full of surprises!

Sam watched Gabriel drive off and sighed. Opening the door, he called out. “Dean? Are you ok?” The tv turned off, and Dean stood up from the sofa. “Sammy!” he exclaimed and smoothly walked over, even if he was a little bowlegged. Just before he got close enough to touch, he recoiled. “Holy shit, Sam! What in the Great Mother Sea have you been doing?! You stink of death... and rotting.. UGH! Get your ass in the shower.”

Sam huffed an amused laugh. “I hear you’ve picked up some idiom from the tv... Jerk.” Dean proudly beamed at him. “I have. I learned a lot. Bitch.” Chuckling, Sam shook his long hair out of his face. “Great. And you’re walking pretty darn well, too. I’m proud of you, brother. But before I come over and hug you, I will definitely take a shower first!”

Dean frowned at him, clearly not at ease. “I just said that because that what the guy on tv said when his friend had fallen in a swamp and stunk up his home. Can we take a shower? Doesn’t that, you know...” He vaguely gestured at his legs. “... change us back?” “No. It doesn’t. I was afraid of that too, at first, but when I got caught in a rainstorm on Samoa, nothing happened. So, I experimented. Fresh water, like drinking water, lakes, rivers, rain, and showers, baths and some swimming-pools, doesn’t change us.”

Panic started building in Dean’s green eyes. “Soooo... we’re stuck like this? Forever?” he cried out. Sam held up his hands to calm him. “No. Because salt water, like the sea, _will_ trigger the change. And I do not recommend just flopping back in the deep. It takes time and pain to change, either way. But now, I will go for that shower. We can catch up after. Deal?” Dean nodded and waved his hand dismissively. “Deal, stinky. Get clean!” he groused, but with a smile.

Sam relished in the jets of cold water on his skin. He didn’t mind warm showers, but cold was just that more like being in Mother Sea. He didn’t use soap, because he found out the hard way that it would cause him to itch uncontrollably. Instead, he got the box of fine beach sand he had under the sink and scrubbed himself thoroughly with it. It took the smell of rotten fish away as it washed down the drain, and Sam took a deep, relieved breath.

After drying himself rigorously with a coarse towel, he went to see his brother. Dean gladly hugged him this time, and clapped him on the back. **_“That’s a lot better. You smelled like you’d played in a whale carcass!”_** he teased. Sam grinned, making his brother gasp. “What the hell did you do to your teeth?” he demanded. Raising his eyebrows at him, Sam made a disbelieving sound. “Wow. You really learned a lot of, colourful, language! But the teeth... Yeah. Part of the change, really. Try your own.”

He watched as Dean tentatively ran his tongue over his teeth. “Hey! Mine are as smooth as yours.” Dean said, alarmed. Then his tongue tapped his canines, and he heaved a relieved sigh. “These are better. Still too dull, but at least pointy.” That had Sam grinning broadly, and Dean suddenly gripped Sam’s head, pushing his upper lip upward. “Oh. Ok. You have those too. And like mine, they are longer than those weird, blocky things. This really happens with the change?”

Pulling back from Dean’s grip, Sam frowned. “Yes. If we go back to where we found you, we will find a full set of your old dentures on the sand, unless someone already took some. Weirdly enough, dry ones think they are shark teeth, and want to wear them as jewelry.” Dean looked repulsed and scrunched up his nose. “Really? They are so weird! Yuck!” he shuddered, scowling. Dean soon recovered and sat down again, folding his legs under him. “Anyway... what happened to you, Sunny? What happened almost three seasons back? We fought, you swam. And then?”

Sam sighed and copied him, because it was more comfortable, and they simply didn’t have the space to sit with their legs stretched. “I swam. That’s pretty accurate. I swam and swam, followed the whales from the mouth of the Amazon, you know, where the sea tastes sweet, to the colder seas, then back to warmer waters, but I somehow rounded the continent. I ended up in deep, deep water and met a giant squid. It wasn’t friendly.” He stood and turned around, parting his clothes to show Dean the big, circular scars on his lower back and hip.

Dean blanched. His little brother just told him he’d swam for frikken _ tides _ , just because they’d been in an argument, only to be attacked by a giant squid. “Jellyfish...” he gasped, fingers ghosting over the white patches. _ Sunny, no Sam. Sam, Sammy. Sam had faced the tentacled Death! _“Sammy... you could’ve died!”

Sam shrugged and replaced those weird, skin-like things, clothes. Since Dean had seen the people on tv wear them, he had gotten some stuff from his brother to put on. It seemed the thing to do. Sam sat back down, shifting uncomfortably. “Yeah, well. I didn’t. I managed to get free, but... well it kinda got me, and I only noticed the bite once I was almost passing out from the blood-loss. I used some nacre to stench it, but I was lightheaded with blood-loss and hunger. I guess I passed out, because I woke up on dry land, surrounded by people. That was disturbing.”

Dean scoffed. _Yeah, I’d noticed._ At least he wasn’t surrounded and from the people that found him, one was his own baby brother. “But they didn’t freak out on you? I mean... that Gabe person of yours was kinda panicky.” Dean stated. The blush on his brother’s cute face was interesting. “He isn’t mine, Dean.” Sam grumbled, not looking Dean in the eye. “He said so. He said he was your new ‘boss’, whatever that means.” Dean argued with a smirk.

Sam blushed harder and glared a turtle snout at Dean, who chuckled. “That means he gives me chores. He pays me to make food for others. Well. _ Is _ going to do that.” Sam explained. The whistle Dean gave was their equivalent of the human hum. ** _“But you want him to be yours...”_ ** Dean teased, grinning now. Sam glared at him, eyes narrowed. ** _“I... Well... he’s interesting, for a dry one... you know what? Shut up, Squid!”_ **

Dean laughed out loud. That was his awkward little brother. ** _“Make me... Narwhal!”_ ** he countered. Suddenly his giant whale of a brother pulled him close and hugged him tight. ** _“Mother Sea, I have missed you so, Leader...”_ ** the softhearted, longhaired nursing shark said low. Dean hugged back, cradling his brother’s head in the crook of his neck. ** _“I missed you too, Sun Child.” _ **he admitted with a happy little smile.


	9. Chapter 9

After a bit, Sam let go of his brother with a sigh. “So, you said you were here looking for him. And everyone is okay with that?” he wondered. Dean sighed and his green eyes stopped sparkling. “Nah. I just went. I mean, after our fight... you were gone, and everyone kinda blamed me. Well, almost everyone...” Dean sighed. Sam cocked his head, wondering what his brother meant.

Soon enough he got his answer as Dean seemed to find his courage. “Dad... Well, he really lost it after you disappeared. He blamed the dry ones for yours and mom's death. He went and started attacking their floating islands. He was really sneaky about it too. He’d accompany a group of flathead sharks and tag along. Dry ones seem to be careful around flatheads.” Inside his big mind, Sam translated everything to what he’d learned. “True, fishermen in boats... the floating islands. Humans, that is dry ones, call them boats,” he explained. “Anyway, fishermen in boats are more wary of hammerheads, flatheads, because of their unpredictable nature. So I take it he tipped the boats and killed the people on them?” Bile rose at the thought of those innocent humans.

“Nah. He tipped them, he’d cut a little nick in an arm or... leg? And then let the sharks finish the job. Anyway. It got him good and killed. And honestly, I can’t blame the dry ones, right? They saw a threat, they dealt with it. It wasn’t like Dad was a great father anyway,” Dean said, but his whole stance was one of hurt. Sam sighed. “No, he wasn’t, but he was still our Dad. Slugs. I’m gonna miss him,” he admitted, hanging his head. Dean whistle-hummed again, eyes staring into the middle distance. “Me, too. He was a crazy son of a seal, but... he was ours.”

They sat in silence for a bit, each lost in his own thoughts. “Say, Dean. How do you know your dry one is here? I mean. He could have been visiting the Keys...” Dean’s face got that stubborn look that told Sam he didn’t want to hear it. This was what they’d argued about, three seasons ago. Sam, as the curious, nosy dolphin he was, knew a lot about humans. He’d studied them, and so he knew that sometimes they’d come to the Keys to ‘vacation.’ To leave their home and see other bits of the world. Dean adamantly refused to believe him. “Dean, please hear me out. I’ve been ‘dry’ for a long time. Humans do this. They have special places to go on vacation, they have travel agencies, people who tell them where a nice vacation could be held, and how much it would cost. They do this every so often, like once or twice a migration!”

Dean bit his lip, processing all of this new information. “No,” he finally answered. “Not my human. He is here, I can sense it. He is close!” With a sigh, Sam accepted his defeat. “Fine. Tomorrow, before I have to work, I will take you to the research centre. There are dolphins there. As long as you’re careful, you can ask them about him.” Dean rolled his eyes and blew out an annoyed breath. “Aw, Sammy. You know I don’t speak dolphin as well as you...” Sam levelled him a stare. “So? I’ll be busy, distracting Gabriel’s brother so you can have a chat. You’ll manage,” he stated, earning him another eye-roll.

“Fine. I’ll talk to the cheeky guys. But if I get sassed, I’m not responsible for my reaction,” Dean groused, slumping down on the sofa. Sam just laughed at him. Dean stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. “Narwhal,” he grumbled. “Love you too, Squid.” Sam replied and punched him lightly on the shoulder, before turning the tv back on.

When a knock sounded on the door, Sam opened it with care. Only two people knew where he lived, and one was sitting right there. It was only eight thirty at night, and Gabriel surely wouldn’t be at his door now. He was wrong, and the little skip in his heartbeat puzzled Sam. Gabe grinned at him and winked. “Hi, Sammich... just wondering how you were.” Sam’s heart warmed up, and, judging by the tingles, his cheeks too. “Wow, thanks, Gabe. I’m actually feeling better.”

Dean made his way to the door too, and bumped against Sam’s shoulder with a whistle-hum. “Gabriel... Hi. Thanks for letting Sam stay home today.” he said, ignoring Sam’s frown. Gabe’s face fell a little, but he shook Dean’s hand. “Anytime. He looked pretty green around the gills there, didn’t he?” Dean shot Sam glance, and Sam whined low. To Gabe it could be annoyance, but Dean heard:**_ “sick.”_**

Rallying magnificently, Dean grinned at the shorter man. “Yeah, he didn’t look too peachy. But a shower and some food, and he was just fine. Thanks for caring.” Gabe grinned back, running his hand through his hair. “Oh! Almost forgot. Benny said to feel better, and bring your fine ass in around elevenish, if you’re up to it.”

Grinning at him widely, Sam nodded. “I’ll be there. By the way... do you think Castiel would mind if Dean and I drop in at his work tomorrow? We really like dolphins, and I’m curious what they research there.” Dean made a clicking sound in the back of his throat, almost inaudible to human ears, but Sam picked it up. ** _“You liar... I despise dolphins.”_ **

Gabriel tilted his head and blinked. “Ehhh. I guess he’d be okay, so long as you don’t feed the dolphins anything weird, like fried and spicy shrimp.” From the way he said it, Sam drew a very disturbing conclusion. “You did what?! Dude... they can get seriously ill!” Gabe blushed, but smiled too. “Relax, Samshine. I didn’t. Not really. Cassie caught me before I could get one of them to bite.” Dean burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel groaned and stretched. He’d slept little, but he knew he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Yesterday, he’d gone to Gabriel’s to talk, and he found a whole bunch of teeth in the sand. To the untrained eye, they might look like shark teeth, but Castiel knew better. They were smaller than teeth from a lemon shark or mako, yet their shape was more like the tooth of a great white. White tips were not found near these waters, so, unless there was a whole new species, or some freak current had brought them here, these were no shark teeth. He hadn’t been this excited in two years.

A knock had him glare at the door. “Come in!” he called out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep whomever it was out. The door opened and an ocean-y smell drifted in. “Morning, Castiel!” came a melodic voice. Sam. Well, that was better than Gabriel and his annoying sunny disposition. Castiel harrumphed. “Unless you got coffee, Sam, I will not qualify this morning as good.” he growled without turning around. Sam chuckled and a large styrofoam take-away cup appeared in his peripheral vision. “Gabe warned me about that. One extra large, double shot black, no sugar.” said that song-like voice. Grabbing the cup, Castiel chugged down the piping hot drink and sighed happily. “Ah! Thank you, Sam. You are a ray of sunshine in a dark world!” 

One of the dolphins chittered, and Castiel thought it almost sounded amused, like the animal had understood. “Shush, you guys. Go swim more. I’ll have some herring for you later.” A soft whistle sounded, as if it was an answer. “Glutton...” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. That surprised Castiel a bit. “You think they could be?” he asked the tall man, tilting his head curiously. Sam grinned widely, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “That one? Definitely!” he said, barely not laughing. Another, louder, whistle and Sam lost it. He threw his head back and laughed.

Sam had effectively blocked him from being seen by Gabriel’s brother. All that bulk had its use, Dean mused. He didn’t even see a hair of the man. The guy’s voice was nice though. Rumbly, like the surf under water. When he made the ‘sunshine’ remark, Dean couldn’t help it, he had to say something. ** _“You should’ve kept your name, Sun. Everyone calls you that anyway.” _ **

Gabe’s brother apparently thought he was one of the dolphins, since he shushed him without even looking. The promise of herring had Dean’s stomach sit up and pay attention, and he whistled a soft ** _“oh Mother, yes!” _ ** Sam was having a blast at his expense though. He sassed Dean and called him a glutton, and Dean couldn’t do a single thing about it! ** _“Shut it, Narwhal!”_ ** he complained, and Sam just laughed at him.

Ignoring his idiot little brother, Dean knelt next to the basin. One of the dolphins stuck its nose above the surface and huffed a breath through its blowhole. ** _“Oh, Lookie here... another one. Wonder what it wants... maybe measure how long we can go without sleep?”_ ** it warbled low. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. ** _“No. I just need a little info. Please. I’ve been looking for seasons now.”_ **

The dolphin emitted a high pitched shriek in surprise and Dean clamped his hand over the wet snout. ** _“Shut it...Do you want trouble? My brother is keeping the dry one distracted, so we could talk. Don’t blow this, please. I just need to find someone.” _ ** The dolphin gave a very soft, acknowledging whistle. ** _“Nice. How long have you been here?”_ ** Dean started.

Taunting his brother would never get old for Sam, but he knew how important this was for Dean, so, after the initial fun, he kept Castiel occupied. As promised. When the dolphin shrieked its surprise, Sam had to fake a coughing fit, to keep Castiel from turning around. “Are you okay, Sam?” the blue eyed man asked, concern obvious.

Thumping his chest (and yes, that hurt) Sam coughed a bit more to cover Dean’s frantic plea to the animal. “Yeah," he coughed, "Just a bit of saliva that went the wrong way. I’m sorry. You were saying?” Castiel eagerly pulled out a little box. “Look, Sam. What do you think these are?” he asked. Sam cast an uninterested glance, and nearly choked for real. “Ehm.. teeth? Sh..shark teeth, I’d say.” he managed. _Curses! I knew we should have picked up his teeth!_

Happily unaware of Sam’s discomfort, Castiel poked a bit at the sharp dentures. “One would think so, but I’m not so sure... the shape is wrong, and the size too... I mean... white tips don’t live here, so I don’t think it’s likely to be that. I’m calling in a shark expert to make sure. This could be big, Sam. Very big.” Panicked, Sam glanced at Dean, who was staring at the dolphin as if he didn’t believe a word it had said.


	11. Chapter 11

** _“Blue eyes? Like the sky when the sun goes to sleep, you say.... and dark hair.” _ ** The dolphin gave a dolphin giggle. ** _“You half-guys don’t really pay attention to your surroundings, do ya?” _ ** it snarked. Dean clenched his fists and bit his tongue to not cuss at the cheek. ** _“I guess not. What do you mean by that?” _ ** The dolphin jerked its head to where Sam was chatting with Gabriel’s brother. ** _“I think you might have found your query, half and half. The dry one that’s been keeping us here has both.”_ **

Castiel had noticed Sam’s attention wandering towards the basin and packed away the teeth. “But I think you’ll want to see the dolphins, right?” he offered politely. Sam’s eyes snapped back towards him and Castiel blinked. _ Was that... panic in there? _“Ehm... Yeah... they were... Ehm... playing? I guess...” the other man said uncertainly. Castiel shook his head. “I bet it was peeking over the edge, then dropping out of sight. That has to be Kevin. Such a handsome Devil...” Sam looked at the basin again, uncertainty etched all over his face. “Ehm.... if you say so. I guess... for a dolphin. Yeah, sure. So... what does he play then?” That made Castiel tilt his head in question. “Why, I thought it pretty obvious. Hide and seek.” he answered, seriously starting to doubt the big guy’s intelligence.

Sam’s face lit up. “Of course! Hide and seek!” he called out loudly, an odd click in his throat at the third word. He spoke loud enough to make Kevin, or one of the others, jump, judging by the splash behind Castiel.“Not so loud, Sam. Their senses are much more delicate than ours.” Castiel reprimanded. 

Sam looked abashed, yet relieved. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to,” he muttered, trying to hide under his bangs. Patting him on the back, Castiel guided him towards the basin. “That’s okay. Here, I’ll see if Kevin wants to play more...” He grabbed his clicker, and a bucket of herring, and settled on the edge of the basin.

Distorted clicks sounded under water, but Dean couldn’t concentrate on it. His spine was on fire and his legs locked up. His lungs burned with lack of oxygen and his head felt like it would split in four. He had sunk to the bottom of the basin and was thrashing around on it, the dolphins circling above him to hide him from view.

He arched his back up as a sharp pain sliced from the small of his back all the way down. Involuntarily, Dean gasped and water flooded his mouth and lungs. He coughed, hacking, wet coughs, causing the burn in his lungs to finally fade. His jaws stung and throbbed, as his teeth dropped out one by one, clattering on the floor. Then the world blacked out.

** _“Holy mother, Half-one... are you okay? I mean, you look okay, more like we know you guys, but... wow. That looked pretty painful!” _ ** Dean looked up, panting, and found himself nose to nose with the cheeky dolphin he’d been talking to. It looked sickened and worried. ** _“Yeah... yeah, I think I’m ok.... not happy to be doing that again in a hurry. Mother Sea, that hurt,”_ ** Dean answered, rubbing his aching back. The dolphin blinked at him, then chittered out a chuckle. ** _“Good. I’ll try and get old blue eyes to look down to the water a bit. You can see for yourself if he’s the dry one you’re searching. Oh, and it gets us food!” _ ** Dean chuckled himself. ** _“Yeah... I heard. Herring. Must get boring after a while. I don’t think they have squid or octopus for you.”_ **

The dolphin whined a bit at the last one. ** _“I love octopus... but hey, at least I don’t have to worry about sharks and dry ones trying to kill us. This dry one has studied us for two of their ‘years,’ that’s about four seasons, now. He was very interested in how we breathe and now he is looking into our speech.” _ **Dean looked up and saw the dark hair shimmer and shift as Gabriel’s brother bent over the surface. Again, the distorted clicking sounded, and Dean chuckled, even if his cheeks lit up in a blush.

** _“Does he even know what he’s ‘saying’?”_ ** he asked the dolphin, who chuckled too and swam another circle. ** _“No... he is totally unaware that he is telling us he is ready to mate, every time he does that.” _ **The whole basin burst out in chittering laughter, and Dean clutched his stomach in mirth.

Sam bit his lip the very first time Castiel used his little device. “They.. ahm... they come to you when you... use that thing?” he chanced, trying to keep himself straight faced. Gabriel’s brother smiled radiantly. “Yes! From the very first time I did it. Aren’t they amazing? I think it was curiosity at first, but now they know I will give them food when I click and they come,” He indicated the bucket at his feet.

Sam licked his lips at the smell of herring. He’d love a raw herring. Cooked or broiled or grilled fish was good, but every now and then, he craved a bit of raw, bloody fish. “You always give them herring?” he asked, trying to ignore the gnaw in his stomach. “Yes,” Castiel answered. “It’s one thing we know they eat, and it’s relatively cheap.”

Sam hummed, keeping his eyes on the basin, trying to find his brother under all the circling dolphins. “I think they might like some squid or octopus every now and then. Like a treat?” he tried. He knew dolphins could be picky eaters.That surprised Castiel apparently, because the blue eyes widened. “Really? Could that be why Kevin retreats to the bottom sooner lately?”

Sam sighed. Humans... “It’s a safe bet. Imagine having to eat Lima beans for days on end. Weeks even... wouldn’t you just about commit murder for a nice steak?” he explained, heart skipping a beat as he caught a flash of sandy tan moving under all the grey. Dean was ok. Transformed, but ok.

Biting his lip, Castiel seemed to ponder his words. “I guess. If you put it like that... could you get me some squid?” Sam agreed he would ask Cain to send a crate here.A pretty handsome dolphin poked its head out of the water and sprayed Castiel with its blowhole. “Kevin!” the man scolded, but with a smile.

Kevin chuckled and turned his nose to Sam. ** _“Your brother is fine. But it looked pretty nasty for a bit. You do this out of your own free will?”_ ** he asked, appalled. Sam nodded surreptitiously. ** _“Mother Sea. You Half-ones are weird! Anyway. We’ll keep your brother concealed for a bit, until he can safely get on land again. Might be after dark.” _ **Sam sighed, but nodded again.

“Wow. Kevin seems to like you! He’s never given that much attention to anybody else!” Castiel exclaimed in wonder. Sam placed his hand on the side of Kevin’s face and patted, the way a dolphin would bump its snout against him in thanks. “Yeah. He’s okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

The phone on his desk rang, and Castiel excused himself to Sam. “You can stay with them. Give them some fish,” he said, distracted. Sam nodded and waved him off, glad to get some distance between them. The dolphin Castiel called Kevin was looking at him shrewdly. ** _“Hello. I’m Sun Child. And you are?”_ ** Sam whispered. The dolphin blinked. ** _“I’m Beauty, don’t you dare laugh, half and half!” _ ** Sam bit his cheeks, but managed to keep a straight face. ** _“Well, the dry one here calls you Kevin. Which, if I remember correctly, means ‘beautiful at birth’, so...”_ **

Kevin seemed mollified with the information. ** _“Hm... that sounds okay. Kevin. Anyway, I’ll get your brother. He wanted a clear view of the dry one,”_ ** He winked and dove, before Sam could ask why Dean would want that. With a soft little splash, Dean surfaced, still clad in his shirts, his tail lazily swishing below. ** _“Heya, Sunny. Here...” _ ** He held out his fist. Sam held his hand under it and Dean dropped in something cold and slippery. ** _“My teeth.”_ ** he grinned, flashing his Half-one set.

** _“Damn it, Leader. I said ‘hide,’ not jump in the salty basin and change back. Now what?” _ ** Dean shrugged. ** _“I’ll wait. I’m just glad this is linked to the the outside basin, which is basically blocked off reef and sea. I can hide in the deeper bit. But first I wanna...”_ ** he broke off with a gasp as his eyes slid past Sam to where Castiel stood. Sam turned around, scared the man had seen Dean too, but he was talking animatedly in his phone, eyes on the box on his desk.

Right. Teeth. ** _“Leader... what is going on?”_ ** Sam demanded sternly. His brother actually blushed deeply and cast his green eyes down. ** _“Sun... Sunny... it’s _ ** **him** ** _. Gabriel’s brother... it’s him. My dry one,”_ ** he muttered. Sam snapped his head back around. Dark hair... blue eyes... he did fit the description his brother had always given. Not too bulky, more like a barracuda than a shark... check. He turned back to Dean, who was leaning his arms on the edge of the basin and dreamily stared at Castiel.

** _“Leader... Leader! Focus! I’m glad you found him, but are you certain? You only saw him through the water... that gives an off image.” _ ** Dean actually blushed harder at that. ** _“Not really... I didn’t tell the whole story... I was scared Dad might... you know...” _ ** Sam tilted his head and glared. ** _“Stop the turtle snouts, little brother! You know Dad would have had my fins if I admitted to being above water with a dry one there. He was too far from his floating island, so I helped him get a hold of it. His behind was nice. Firm!” _ ** Dean reminisced. Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. ** _“Fine. You stay out of sight. I have to do my chore anyway. Make your way home after dark. And after I finish, we need to talk! Stay safe.” _ **Dean nodded and resumed his heart-eyed staring.

Shaking his head, Sam pushed him under and watched the little flutters from his gills, just above the neck of his black t-shirt. Dean grinned his pointy teeth bare and resurfaced. Somehow their kind could be above water and talk, for a short time, without getting breathless. Sam remembered the first time he had gone ashore on purpose. He’d been sitting on the beach in a secluded alcove for nearly five minutes, before he suddenly had to cough, spitting up large amounts of water. His gills had been fluttering, then smoothed against his neck and disappeared. He didn’t know much more than the searing pain in his tail and the blackness that followed.

Waking up had been nearly as disturbing as the first time, except this time, he was alone. Later Sam had taken a stopwatch along a few times, and timed the change. It took between three and five minutes. The more he relaxed and gave himself over to the lack of water to breath, the easier it was.

** _“Brother... when you go dry, cough up all your water. It’s fastest, and the least painful. See you after dark.” _ **Sam said casually and stood. Dean nodded. “Castiel, I have to leave. I’m supposed to work at eleven. Let me know what the expert says about the teeth. I’m curious!” Castiel waved, still holding his phone to his ear. Sam turned around and waved at Dean, who winked and dove.


	13. Chapter 13

The dolphins had been making a lot of noise when Sam was visiting, only to fall almost completely silent when he’d left. Which was odd, but Castiel didn’t mind. He was busy with the teeth.

He’d given the dolphins their herring with a silent promise to vary their menu more, and Kevin and his pod had come to feed, but somehow Castiel thought they’d been a bit subdued. He noticed a few times that one of the dolphins had carefully taken a fish, and dove before eating it. Usually they gobbled them up instantly. “Hm. Maybe Sam was right, huh, Kevin? Are you sick and tired of herring? I guess I would be too,” he said, stroking the dolphin’s nose. Kevin just bumped his hand. 

All day, Dean sneaked peeks at Castiel, his Dry-one, his human. Four seasons ago, he’d known, as soon as he had looked into those blue eyes that this was his essence-mate, the one he was supposed to be with forever. Most Half-ones didn’t believe in those tales, since finding that other half was rare. But Dean knew. He had seen how his parents were together, and how far off the current his Dad had gone when a stray pointy thing from above had killed his Mom.

Dad had swam from pod to pod with him and Sam in tow, trying to stoke the Half-ones to get even with the dry ones. Dean had taken care of his brother, while Dad had talked to folks, tried to gather a mob to ambush the floating islands, or swam off on his own to try and tilt the islands himself. If Dad could see him now... making codfish eyes at a Dry-one.

Dean nibbled on a herring one of Kevin’s pod-mates had brought him. It was bland and obviously less than enough. Sam would have other food, but Dean was still stuck in the basin. He watched as Castiel ate from weird square boxes that Gabriel brought in. He listened to that deep voice chuckle as he opened a smaller box. “Pie... of course. Well, at least it’s cherry this time. I was pretty sick of Key lime.” Dean didn’t understand half of what Castiel said, but he loved listening to him.

After a day, Dean became rather restless. He’d been waiting for ages, and despite the fact that he had been able to watch Castiel a lot, he was bored. Dean had swum outside a while ago, silently cursing the fact that his impulsive behaviour got him stuck here. The sun had set and the moon had risen, but still Castiel, annoyingly concentrated on his work, was dithering around the room. He’d made several phone-calls, which Dean was still marvelling about. It seemed humans could speak to one another over great distances, but they needed these ‘phones’ to do so.

** _“Hey, Half-one!” _ ** Kevin interrupted his thoughts. ** _“He has left, but his extra skin thing, the sandy one, is still there, so he will be back soon. You want to take a chance?” _ ** With a few swift strokes of his shark-like tail, Dean was perched on the ledge of the basin. ** _“Thanks, Kevin! Thank you all. I’ll be seeing you!” _ **he called and waved goodbye. Keeping Sam’s advice, he emptied out his lungs best as he could. Still, the lack of oxygen made him almost black out. The burn in his tail pushed the black away, because he gasped in pain and with that, sweet, sweet oxygen filled his lungs.

He flopped over the edge and lay on the cold, hard floor, curled up like an octopus. The clicks of his teeth dropping to the floor, were loud and, next to his ragged breath and the quiet slosh of the water in the basin, it was the only sound Dean heard. The aches subsided far sooner than the first time, and Dean stayed conscious. Damn, his brother hadn’t been kidding. This was awful! Shivering he reached towards the white coat that hung from the chair. He grabbed it and used it to dry off further.

Kevin and his pod had pushed Dean’s shorts and boxers over the edge of the basin where they lay, soaked and torn. His flip-flops, as Sam called them, were undamaged, so he dried those off too before slipping them on. Looking down, Dean noticed his penis, bare to the elements. He hadn’t seen any others with their equipment out, so he gathered it was not done, just like in the Half-one world. With a sigh he dropped the damp white coat, and tied his outer shirt around his waist, effectively hiding his junk, when his eye fell on the desk and the containers of food. 

The herring had been great to silence the sting of hunger, but Dean figured he’d need to learn to eat human foods as well, if he was to blend in. He surreptitiously sniffed a pink crescent shaped thing, covered in an oily substance and red and greenish flecks. Shrugging, he popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly, getting used to his new dentures. Sam had explained that the back ones were used to grind the food to an easy to swallow pulp. Which reminded him...

He quickly stooped and swept all his Half-one teeth in his hand.

The food tasted vaguely like shrimp, but the oily stuff enhanced and changed the taste. Dean decided he liked it. Something that looked like blood oozed from a triangular shaped thing in the other container, making Dean curious what it was. He dipped his finger in the red, glutinous stuff and licked it. ** _“Holy Mother!” _ ** he moaned low. The taste exploded in his mouth, and made his brain fizz. He broke off a piece of the crumbling brown shell and scooped up some of the red inner. That bite almost had him swoon. ** _“Mother of pearl, Cas... how can you not eat this?”_ ** Dean whined and devoured the whole thing in under a minute. Shame-faced at his behaviour, Dean licked his mouth and hands clean before making a break for it before Cas would return.

He wandered through the hall in the opposite direction he had entered and soon found himself outside. The night air was fresh and Dean briskly made his way to the weird cave thing on round whatever, that Sam said was a ‘trailer’ and his home. He softly sang one of the Half-one songs.

When he came back from his bathroom-and-coffee-refill break, Cas noticed a few things. One: the dolphins must have made a ruckus in that short time he was gone, because there was a big puddle of water next to the basin.

Two: his brother must have visited, because his pie, which he had saved for last just to savour the moment he could sink his teeth in, was missing.

Furthermore, he thought he might have to scold him, because Cas’ lab-coat was lying on the floor, soaked. Shaking his head, Cas got the mop to clean up.After he was done, Kevin popped his head above surface and whistled low. Cas smiled softly, and patted the round head gently.

“Hello, Kevin. What did Gabriel do that you guys made such a mess?” Kevin gave one last whistle, waited a bit, and then dove. With a sigh, Castiel stood and cleared away the mop, got his tan trenchcoat, because at night the Keys could be quite chilly, and locked up for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A flopping, crunching sound had Dean turn around. He’d been admiring the kelp at the side of what Sam called ‘the road.’ It was short and strangely stationary. He was used to kelp moving with the current, and he understood that the air had its own currents, but the strange kelp didn’t really move with them, but maybe it was just too short. The sound had him forget about it. During the day, sounds had been plenty. Birds, engines on boats, cars, people talking, but now, in the dark, it was all much more quiet, and the odd sound was loud in comparison. He quickly scanned the area for danger, but nearly whimpered as he saw Castiel approach, the odd sound coming from his steps. 

He smiled warmly, waiting for the man to get closer. “Hello,” Dean offered, once Castiel got in human hearing range. The dark head shot up, blue eyes sparkling in the dark. “Hello,” Castiel replied. The deep voice tripped along Dean’s spine, and beneath his makeshift cover his dick showed interest. Curses. He surreptitiously dropped his hand there. “You are out late,” Dean offered, trying for casual conversation. Castiel hummed. “Yes. I tend to get caught up in my work.” He studied Dean closely. “You... look familiar,” he stated.

Glad his blush didn’t show much in the dark, Dean smiled softly. “Really? Well, maybe you know my brother,” he tried. Doing the most adorable head-tilt, Castiel hummed. “Maybe,” he conceded. “Who might that be?” Searching his memory for the second name Sam had given, Dean licked his lips, noticing how Castiel’s eyes darted down. “Sam... Sam Winchester,” Dean blurted out, relieved his mind helped him in time. A warm smile lit up Castiel’s face. “Ah! I do know him. Did you move here with him?” 

“Sort of,” Dean conceded. “More like I followed him. Well, actually... we both happened to decide to come here, from different places, while we didn’t know the other was coming too.” He grinned. “But here we are.” Castiel nodded. “Odd how the Fates sometimes push us along,” he hummed. He did the head-tilt again. “So, what is your name then?” Embarrassed about his socially inept behaviour, Dean swallowed. “Dean, Dean Winchester,” He held out his hand, like Gabriel had when they had met. It seemed to be protocol. “And yours is...” he hinted. Castiel bit his lip with his teeth, which were beautifully white in the low light. Feeling a sudden swoop in his stomach, Dean licked his own lips, noting how Castiel followed the motion with his eyes again. Castiel swallowed audibly and took a deep breath.

“Castiel, my name is Castiel Novak. I work at the Research Centre down the road,” he replied, taking Dean’s hand and shaking it while squeezing softly. Dean decided he liked the gesture. All too soon, Cas let go. Trying to keep Cas there longer, Dean started talking. “I think I heard Sammy mention you, Cas, right?” Cas smiled and Dean wanted to bask in it all night. “Yes,” Cas replied, “I do sometimes go by that name.”

“I like it,” Dean noted happily. “Does it have a meaning?” At home all names had a meaning, and Dean wondered if this was the case for Dry-ones too. Cas hummed a pleasant note. “You are the first one to ever ask. Most people just say it’s a weird name and leave it at that,” He was scuffing his feet in the dirt a bit. “It is an angel name. My family is a bit weird that way. All angel names in every third generation.” Desperately wanting to ask what in the seven seas an angel was, Dean bit his lip. The way Cas was talking, he supposed all Dry-ones knew that, so he’d ask Sammy later. “My ‘angel’ is the Angel of Thursday and Temperance,” Cas continued. “His name means ‘speed of God’.” Dean smiled. “I like it,” he stated and to his delight, Cas ducked his head shyly. “I like yours too, Dean,” he replied. “It is Celtic in origin, and means ‘leader’.”

Choking on his own saliva, Dean coughed. “You’re joking!” he gasped, internally pleased that Sam had found just the right name for him. He couldn’t care less what ‘Celtic’ meant, he was still Leader! Excited, he had to ask. “Do you know many meanings of names?” Cas smiled again, all gums. “Yes,” he confirmed. “I had a period where I wanted to know the meaning of any name I encountered.” Dean nearly jumped in place. “So you know what Sam means too?” Another chuckle “Yes, I do!” Cas grinned. “It is a fairly common name. In Hebrew it means ‘God heard’ as it does in Hindi. But in Hindi it also means ‘Little Sun’ or ‘Sun Child.'” Clenching his fists not to laugh out loud, Dean grinned back. “So that is why Gabriel calls him Samshine?”

Cas did laugh out loud. “Aaahhh... no,” he said, once he’d regained speech. “That’s just Gabriel being Gabriel. He tends to give nicknames. The more he likes you, the more nicknames you get.” Dean pursed his lips. “So over seven within a day of meeting?” he queried tentatively. Cas’ blue eyes widened in surprise. “Over seven?!” he gasped. “Oh my word... I’d say he’s been knocked on the head, or very attracted.”

“...Oh.”


	15. Chapter 15

The soft drone of two male voices had Sam raising his head.

He heard the soft clicks in his brother’s chuckle, so he knew Dean was coming, but who was the second guy? He peeked out the window and smiled.

Dean was smiling widely and he was walking pretty close to Castiel. It seemed the two were getting along famously. The happy smile on Dean’s face was the first true one Sam had seen in seasons. Even before Sam had swam off, Dean had always been stern. But the soft expression on Dean’s face while Cas was talking made Sam blush on his behalf. Great Mother, Dean was head over fins about the man. 

Suddenly, Dean stiffened, and, if Sam was any judge, his brother looked disgusted. Cas didn’t notice at all, chatting along. Surreptitiously, Sam slid the window open a crack. If Cas was being insensitive, Sam might have to step in. A whiff of nauseating air drifted in, just as Sam heard a vaguely familiar voice. “Hello, boys. Out late this evening, are we?” Sam stiffened as much as Dean had. Crowley. That raspy voice, paired with the vague smell of rotten fish that was still curling Sam’s gut, it had to be him. “Fergus,” Cas’ voice was guarded, as if the man didn’t like Crowley either. Points scored for Dean’s Dry-one.

“Castiel,” Crowley replied smugly. “And who is this cute creature?” Oh jellyfish. Dean was going to put his foot in it. Sam just knew it. He dashed to the door, but he heard his brother’s annoyed expletive click before he reached it. “Dean,” his brother said, audible for human ears. “What is it to you?” Sam sighed. That was good. But he still needed to get out there before Dean’s social ineptness ruined things. He opened the door and stepped out.

The stench of death and decay that had clung to Sam as he’d returned from his outing with Gabriel drifted through the night, and Dean nearly gagged. He thought humans to be blessed with such dulled senses, because Cas didn’t notice a thing. The stench came nearer, and a voice that had him distrusting the owner instantly rasped out a greeting. That Cas noticed. The cute smile vanished in a flash and his shoulders stiffened. “Fergus,” he replied stiffly, and all warmth had left his deep voice.

The man stepped closer and Dean had to try his best not to gag. Fergus, as Cas had called him, smirked in an oily way and the way he eyed up Dean made him even more repulsive than his ‘eau de death’ smell. He asked who ‘this cute creature’ was, and Dean just knew he had to be careful, or the creep would figure him, and subsequently Sam, out. He cussed very softly, in his own language.

“Dean,” he answered with clenched jaws. “What is it to you?” Fergus chuckled. “Just curious, my little squirrelly friend. I’ve known Castiel for quite a while, and it’s rare for him to make new friends.” Next to Dean, Cas stiffened even more. “I don’t see how that is any of your concern, Fergus,” Cas said, voice level. “We are no friends and I am not planning on becoming such.”

The door to Sammy’s ‘trailer’ opened, and his whale of a brother emerged. “Crowley,” Sam growled, and Dean heard the subsonic clicks that made up disgust and wariness. “Can I help you?” Sam carefully placed himself right in front of both Dean and Cas.

“Moose!” Crowley called in a surprised tone. “Fancy meeting you here! I didn’t follow you or anything. Cross my heart,” The guy made a weird gesture over his black-clad chest.

Sam huffed, probably to expel the rotten stench Crowley oozed. “I don’t care,” Sam growled. “It’s a free country. You can walk anywhere. But I do believe my brother and his friend were not inviting you to chat. From their answers, I gathered they were merely being polite, but also hinting they would rather you left them alone.” Sam tilted his head in a way that Dean had seen him use on sharks. It meant he was coldly calculating how to dispose of you in the easiest way.

Fergus Crowley had better beware around Sam.

“Brother? This fine specimen is your brother? Wow,” Crowley smoothly changed the subject. “Lucky the gene-pool that brought you two into being.” Sam’s head did a nervous twitch, and Dean heard the soft, threatening sound from the back of his throat. “Alright,” Dean quickly intervened. “Since we’ve established that we are not having this guy over for coffee, could you get lost, Crowley? I was talking to Cas here.”

Sam looked equal parts shocked and amused. “Dean!” he gasped, but Dean heard the approval and amusement in the reprove. “What?” he tried. “He was the one interrupting the talk Cas and I were having.” Ostentatiously, Dean was looking at Sam, but he kept a wary side-eye on Crowley. That man was trouble if he ever saw it. And his smell did little to rid Dean of that idea.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at them. “Very well. I can sense when I’m not welcome,” he huffed. “Good night, Moose, Squirrel.” He nodded at them, then turned to Cas. “Angel. Cas gave a surreptitious shudder, but with his sharp night-vision, Dean caught it. Sam too, if the empathic look was anything to go on. “Hey, Cas, want to come inside for a drink before you go?” Sam offered. Cas nodded. “Please,” he replied. “That man gives me the creeps.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Sam,” Dean said, staying upright as Sam and Cas sat down. “Who in the salty seas was that guy?” 

The pirate-like talk made Cas smirk a little. If it hadn’t been for the legs and the normal teeth, he’d have thought he fell asleep at his desk and was now dreaming of his merman. Dean had the same green eyes, and soft freckles, dotting his nose and cheekbones. His voice was gruff, but pleasant and he was fun company.

“Crowley,” Sam answered. “He’s the fish monger Gabe and I went to visit. The one Gabe cut off.” Dean huffed with a soft click at the end of it. “Figures. I’d cut him off too. He is indeed a creep.” He fidgeted with the sleeve-cuff of the shirt he had around his waist. “I gotta go.... change my shorts,” he suddenly said with a blush covering his freckles. “These are filthy.” Amazed, Cas watched him dash off. He turned to Sam, who blinked at him. “What was that?” Sam shrugged. “I have no idea. Dean has always been a bit... odd about clothes. So, What’s your poison?”

Cas was halfway through his beer when Sam suddenly stood. “I’m going to check on Dean. He’s taking a bit too long.” He clacked his tongue impatiently, and strode off. Cas shook his head. The Winchesters were an odd pair, but very friendly and trusting. He liked them, and if what Dean said was true, Gabriel liked Sam too. A lot. Pondering having Sam as a kind of brother-in-law, Cas drank his beer. It would be nice to have a friendly, calm guy like Sam to counter his bouncy brother.

He heard Sam and Dean bicker down in the bedroom, and he chuckled. He must have spent too much time with Kevin and his pod, because it seemed like dolphin chitters and squeaks permeated their speech, but that couldn’t be. The human voice-box cannot produce those kind of sounds. He sipped his beer and glanced around. Sam and Dean didn’t seem to be rolling in money, but the place was clean and maintained. He could appreciate the way they kept it.

“Because I said so, jerk!” came Sam’s voice, much clearer now. From the confines of the bedroom, Dean called back. “Bitch!”, making Cas chuckle. Sibling banter. There was nothing like it. “So sorry about that,” Sam apologised, picking up another beer and sitting down at the kitchen table. Cas shrugged, sipping his beer again. “Gabriel is my big brother, Sam. I understand completely.” Sam sighed. “What is the deal with Crowley? I only met him this afternoon, and he acts like we’re life-long friends.”

Cas nodded and scowled. “I know. I met him when he dropped in on Gabriel, to talk about some deal he had on fish. I don’t think Gabriel took it. He thought Crowley was being... hinky about it.”Taking a draft of his beer, Sam hummed. “And the weird nickname thing? Moose, I mean... why?” Cas smirked around the lip of his bottle. “Let me take an educated guess,” he chortled. “You have never seen a moose in real life, have you?” A blush crept up Sam’s cheeks. “No,” he admitted hesitantly. “I haven’t been that far up north.”

Dean sighed as he tied the cords of the slightly too big Bermuda’s. The tiff with Sam had soured his mood a bit. Stupid thing really. Sam had one in here, it had to be proper clothing. Besides, the shorts went over it, so who would say anything? So, Dean had stubbornly put it on anyway. He made his way back to where his brother and his essence-mate were chatting. They were smiling and bent over Cas’ phone.

“These are Jack pines. There are a lot of them up north,” Cas told Sam with a smile. “Whoa. So tall,” Sam breathed. “Next picture should be a moose, Sam,” Cas chuckled. ”You’ll see then why Crowley called you that.”

Swiftly, Dean made his way over. This he had to see. “Holy Mother!” he gasped. “Those are humongous!” In the picture, the moose stood next to a much younger Cas. Instead of jumping, Cas just grinned. “Indeed they are. They are one of the larger land mammals in the temperate zone.” He blinked at Sam. “And since you are quite a tall person, Crowley adopted this as your nickname.”

Sam gaped at the picture. “Awesome,” he whispered. “They look amazing.” Cas swiped past a few pictures of amazing views with mountains and clouds, only to stop and chuckle again. “Here, Dean. There you are, according to Crowley.” The twinkle in those blue eyes was mesmerising, but Dean shook his head and focused on the picture. “Hey,” he grinned. “I look darn cute, don’t I?”

The amused glances from both Cas as Sam had him blink. “What? That is one cute creature,” he groused. “Whatever,” Sam chuckled and handed Dean a beer. “Makes me wonder though, why Crowley called you a squirrel.”

Dean shrugged and carefully sipped the drink. It was... nice. Fizzy tingles on his tongue and a buzz in his belly. “He started by calling me ‘squirrelly’. Don’t know why,” he hummed before taking another sip. With a smile, Cas tucked away the phone. “Because you were cautious around him. Not instantly trusting him, as he is used to. Most people are fooled by his seemingly charming personality.”

Remembering the smell, and the obvious way Crowley had eyed him up like a shark looked at a seal, Dean shuddered. “Yeah, no. He isn’t ‘charming’ at all. He’s as slimy as a sea-slug.” Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling and his mouth in a gummy smile. “He certainly is.”

Happy to have made Cas laugh like that, Dean drank more beer. It made him feel light and easy.


	17. Chapter 17

He’d stayed at the Winchesters a bit longer than he’d anticipated, and he had drunk quite an extraordinary amount of alcohol. Cas vaguely remembered staring at Dean as he was talking animatedly. The man had such pretty eyes, and such kissable lips, and his voice... it was so pleasant. The way he said Cas’ name was.... making things inside Cas move. Well, and some things outside too. 

Cas giggled as he stumbled along the trailer-park. Somewhere behind him, a dolphin chittered and Cas hummed in amusement. That almost sounded like a curse.  He dragged his feet onwards, trying not to stumble on the stones and rubble on the ground. “Issokay, dolphin... ‘m okay,” he assured the sea mammal. “Jus’ jus’a liiiittle buzzed.”

The dolphin cried out again, and Cas made it to be a warning, just before a solid thing collided with him and he stumbled sidewards off kilter and felt the ground under him disappear.  Next thing he knew, he was gulping in cold, salty ocean water. Kicking upwards, he hoped, he could feel another mass hit the water a bit to the side of him.

He breached the surface and coughed wetly. The water was being terribly unfair, because he had hardly managed a few breaths, when a big wave pushed him down again, undoing his hard work of getting oxygen in his lungs.  He kicked, but somehow the surface was eluding him, and his vision was blacking out. Something grabbed him, and he struggled. He needed air, and the thing that grabbed him was pulling him opposite of where he was kicking. 

Dolphin clicks sounded right next to his ear and then there were arms, locking around his chest, pulling him. Mere seconds later, blessed, salty air brushed his cheeks and he coughed, water streaming from his mouth and nose. Something solid pushed him up, and he almost sat upright while emptying his lungs.  Weakly, he slumped, only to feel the solid thing sink down, and the arms returned to keep him above water.

“I gotcha. You’re ok now, buddy.” That sounded like Dean.  Warmth built in Cas’ chest. “Hello, Dean,” he smiled, or tried to smile, between hacking coughs.  “Shush you,” Dean admonished. “I gotta get you on dry land. Just hold on to me, and stop moving.”

Cas relaxed, letting Dean drag him along. It felt funny, in a way. The motions Dean made were not the stilted, jolting movements Cas had learned to expect when he’d learned rescue swimming. They were fluent, almost non-existent. No legs bumping into him, no struggling to keep them both upright and out of the water.  The more Cas sobered, the more things felt off. Dean was keeping Cas’ head above the water, and out of the waves, but Cas felt he was way too flat in the water, almost floating. Then the speed with which Dean was pulling him along was also much higher than normal.

“Dean?” Cas wavered after a bit.  Promptly, he got tilted more upright and they slowed to a near halt. “What, Cas?” Dean sounded a bit annoyed.  “Where did you learn to rescue swim?” Cas bit his lip.  Huffing, Dean slowly picked up speed again. “You could say it’s instinct,” he answered vaguely. “Now shush. We’re almost there.”  They levelled out again, speed picking up.

Pretty soon Cas felt sand under his dragging feet. Dean’s arms let go and Cas felt the loss severely. “Dean?” he wavered, getting his shaky feet under him.  “Uhnf... gimme a few, Cas.” Dean sounded like he was in pain, and that cleared the last alcoholic fog from Cas’ brain. He turned around and gasped. 

Curled on his side on the shore was... Dean, but also... the merman. Cas would recognise that sandy tail anywhere.  “Dean?” Cas called out in distress, running up to him and landing on his knees next to where Dean lay, trembling his face contorted in pain.  “Be... be with you... in a sec....mmmmnnnnn!” He was obviously fighting the pain. But what was causing it?

A big gasp and Cas could see the pointy teeth he knew to be in the merman’s mouth, up close again, but... they were wobbling. Soon enough, one by one, they dropped out as they got replaced by more human looking teeth.  Realisation hit Cas and he shifted his gaze lower along Dean’s body. Where there had been a sandy, lemon shark tail, now two, very naked, bowlegs were thrashing in the sand.

The trembling subsided and Dean’s breathing slowed from gasps to shuddering inhales and calming exhales.  “Dean?” Cas tried again, his mind whirring with questions and theories.  Dean sat up, his hand swiping up all the pointy teeth semi casually. “Hey, Cas,” he smiled, but the smile was wan. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Suddenly angry, Cas slapped his shoulder, his hand smacking loudly on the wet cotton of his shirt. “Don’t joke around, Dean. This is serious. Where are your pants?”  Dean glanced down and, defeated, dropped his head to his chest. “Slugs. That’s the second pair today. Sammy is gonna kill me.”


	18. Chapter 18

Cas bursting out in giggles was not what Dean had expected to happen. “What?” he snapped, trying to figure out how to cover his privates.

“You... you’re my merman...” Cas hiccupped. “I’m dreaming... tell me I’m dreaming.”  Offended, Dean stopped fidgeting. “Excuse me?” he growled. “Merman? What is  _ that _ ? I am a full male, nothing mere about!”  Cas only laughed harder, until he suddenly started crying.  “Cas?” Dean queried, uncertain of what he may or may not have done to let his essence-mate get this distressed.

Waving his hand, Cas obviously wanted Dean to wait this out, but it was nerve-wrecking. Finally, those blue eyes dried up and Cas could even smile a little. “It... I’m okay, Dean,” he said, voice a bit rougher still from crying. “It was just a bit of a shock to find out you...  _ you _ are the one guy who made me what I am today. You warned me about swimming alone, then helped me on board...”

Rubbing his neck, Dean fought the blush that was rising. “Aw, Jellyfish, Cas,” he muttered. “I... you... UGH. I was curious, then concerned. There was a school of flatheads....Ehm... no.. whatchamacallits... mallet heads... no... hammer heads! A school of hammer head sharks nearing that spot, and at first I thought you were a seal, but then you stopped diving, and suddenly you had arms and.. legs, but I didn’t know they were legs then, and...”

A hand on his shoulder stopped the stream of words coming from Dean. He looked up from where he’d been staring at the remnants of pink that were hanging around his hips without actually seeing it, and blinked at those blue, blue eyes. “Dean, do you know why I’m a marine biologist?” Cas asked with a soft look on his face. Dean shook his head.

“I got the degree,” Cas started explaining. “because I was very interested in all things that had to do with the sea, but after I graduated, my father wanted me to settle down, have a wife 2.4 kids and a steady job. All of which he had lined up for me. Well, except the kids. I’d have to... but you get it, right?”

Dean nodded, dazed and embarrassed, because shit, Dean hadn’t thought Cas might want a female mate. He’d just assumed Cas would want him, because Dean believed them to be destined to be together. He was such a fool!

“... we hopped on one of Dad’s yachts... and are you even listening?” 

Damn his tendency to blush because he was once again scarlet. “Sorry,” Dean mumbled. “Mind swam off.”  That made Cas chuckle softly. “I love your idiom. Tell me what you last heard, and I’ll pick it up from there.”  Folding his legs under him, Dean sighed. “The wife, job, kids lined up thing?” he admitted softly.

With a soft smirk, Cas settled on the ground better, and started over. “I couldn’t do that, Dean,” he stated, catching and holding Dean’s gaze this time. “Not only because I wanted to get a job on my own credits, not Dad paying the way for me, but also, and this might interest you more,” he urged, gaze intensifying, “because I am not attracted to women. Not in the least. I dodged and played the game for all my life, but after college, after a drunk night with Balthazar when we kissed, I couldn’t keep it up. I went to my father and told him. I told him I am gay and wanted to find my own way in life.” 

His gaze suddenly dropped and Dean grabbed his hands. “I don’t know why you would hide your preference like that, but that might just be a difference between your people and mine. We believe that you love who you love, and you cannot force that. But, go on...” He squeezed Cas’ hands softly in encouragement.

“Dad, he... he thinks liking guys is a... a disease, an illness, and if you treat it, you can get cured.” The bottom dropped out of Dean’s stomach. What sick kind of society was this?

Cas looked up again, his blue eyes sad, but with a determined glint in them. “Gabriel found out dad had plans to sent me to a place where they do ‘conversion therapy.’ Which basically means they use mind-games to make you so ashamed of feeling love for the same gender, that you are willingly going to live a life of lies. That you will say you got ‘cured’ and settle with a ‘proper’ spouse of the ‘right gender’ and ‘be happy.’” The words were bitter and Cas used his fingers to emphasise those bits that came out especially wrong. 

Dean’s heart broke for his mate. His sweet and caring Cas wasn’t sick. It was these people who believed they could shape and mould love. Cupping Cas’ cheek, Dean whined his sympathy, deep in his throat.  Cas’ jaw dropped. “You... you... you speak dolphin?”  Unsettled, Dean shook his head and dropped his hand. “Yeah, not very well, but... you were talking about Gabriel finding out your father was going to one of those places where...” He couldn’t voice the rest.

With a nod, Cas regrouped. “Right,” he said. “Gabriel found that out. And he is pan-sexual.” Apparently Cas caught the confusion on Dean’s face because he explained further. “That means he doesn’t care which gender you are, or were, or... whatever. As he puts it: He loves people for their soul, not their naughty bits. Anyway, he did a bit more digging, and found out that Dad basically had the same plans of ‘job-wife-kids’ for him, after he’d finished law school. I didn’t know it at the time, but he called Balthazar, who sent a few resumé’s and got me an interview for this job, here on the Keys. Then Gabriel persuaded me to come along on a nice, long vacation to get away from our father. So, we met Balthazar in Miami, got on one of dad’s yachts and sailed off. In the middle of the sea, Balthazar dropped the ‘I got you a job’ on me, and I got pissed and needed to cool off. I thought going for a swim would do just that, and jumped overboard. I was actually on my way back when you saw me.”

Dean was unconsciously rubbing Cas’ leg in solace, but stopped and scratched his neck. “I... I was watching you a bit longer,” he admitted. “I told you I thought you were a seal, with all your diving, then you just changed the way you swam, and I got intrigued. So I stayed and watched a while. But then the sharks were about to show up and you were still not on your...” he pushed his brain to remember the correct name. “Boat. Your boat. And I worried. I’ve seen what a school of those things can do to human. It’s not pretty.” He wound a bit of pink fabric around his finger.

Cas nodded. “I have an idea of how that might look. I’ve seen feeding frenzies.” He shuddered. “Anyway,” he slightly changed the subject, “meeting you made me accept the job Balthazar had gotten me. I wanted to do research on how in the Hell a merman could exist.” Again that word. Dean scrunched up his nose. “There it is again. Merman. I’m not sure what you mean by that,” he admitted.

Gesturing is hand along Dean’s whole body, Cas smiled. “You. Top half human, bottom half fish. Or in your case, shark,” he explained.  Blinking in surprise, Dean stopped fidgeting with the pink fabric around his hips.  Castiel's eyes widened. “Is that... an insult?”


	19. Chapter 19

Unclenching the fist that held his other teeth, Dean stared at the pointy dentures.

“No,” he admitted after a while. “No. We just have some different names. Your language is complex and many layered. We tend to keep things more simple. Our kind, we are Half-ones. We live in the sea. Our legend tells us that when the great Father Sky and the great Mother Sea bonded to the Great Pair, the land rose up as the Mother wanted to touch the Father. The Father saw how she was hurting herself, and reached down, so they always touched. From the sparks that ignited at that first touch, life grew. The sparks that hit the land became land animals, the ones that got caught in the wind grew wings to keep flying, and the ones that landed in the sea became marine animals. Now there were sparks that landed on the beach, half submerged in water, half on dry land. Some pushed off and dove, other climbed on and stood. But some couldn’t choose and just stayed there, the seas washing up their bodies, the land warming their skin.”

Cas could tell where this was going, but remained silent. It was a fascinating tale any way you looked at it.

Unaware of Cas’ eyes on him, Dean continued, fingers fidgeting again. “Father Sky gave them the sun, to warm them, and when he saw they were getting too hot, he gave them the night to cool, and the Moon and Stars as light source. Now the Mother wasn’t as happy to let them be. They were clinging on to her body tightly in those spots where it had been stretched before, and it hurt her. So, being the wise and gentle Being she is, she offered them a deal. They could walk the land, and swim the seas. But in order to have that, they would have to choose their shape carefully. Seeing how some creatures on the land were already adapting easily there, some chose that shape. The Mother used some of her last magic to infuse the waves that lapped their bodies. ‘Let go,’ she urged the sparks. Most did and became seals and dolphins and such, but some were scared it was a trick to get them to become fish, and they clung tighter still. Then the Father stepped up. ‘I will give the sand the power to shape their land form, so they will not turn into fish,’ he said. But the wet sand didn’t absorb his power, because it was sated with the Mother’s magic already. Thus the Half-ones were birthed.”

Dean glanced up, his fingers finally letting go of the remnants of what had to have been pink, lacy panties. “There were rumours that if we ‘went dry,’ meaning go on land fully, we would change into ‘Dry-ones,’ the species our ancestors chose for their land shape. Most of the Half-ones don’t believe it. But when Sunny found me, he was shaped like a Dry-one, and so was I. So, we proved them wrong, huh?” A shy smile graced the full lips as Dean finished.

Cas rubbed his face. What an amazing story. And what an amazing thing to know! He wanted to assure Dean he wasn’t going to tell anyone about the Merm... Half-ones, and that he would love to hear so much more about their kind, their society, they legends and... what came out was: “Who is Sunny?”

Dean’s shy smile grew a little. “Sorry,” he said. “Sam. In our language, he is called Sun Child.” He blinked coyly. “And my name is Leader. We didn’t know that the names we picked basically meant the same thing in ‘Dry-speak.’ Sam picked islands to give us our names. He was found on Samosa, and he’d seen a picture of a ‘Dean island’ somewhere.”

Chuckling, Cas put his hand on Dean’s knee. “So that explains your interest in the meaning of names. Which I found very cute, by the way. Just so you know. There is no ‘Dry-speak’ - there are literally hundreds of different languages in the world, and most people know just one, maybe two.”

Dean stared at him. “Wow. Sam was right. There is so much to learn from you! But he also swam when I said I wanted to find you again. He was convinced humans are dangerous and didn’t believe me when I said I had a human essence-mate.”

The last word had Cas’ heart summersault in his chest. Mate... as in.... partner? As in husband? They’d only just met! And now this half fish half man was calling him his hubby?

Warm hands took his head in a soft grip. “Calm down, Cas. You’re shaking. I think we should get you back to the trailer, and then, after you sleep, we can talk more about everything.”

Numb, Cas nodded. “Here,” he said shrugging off his sopping wet coat. “Cover yourself with this. The fewer questions asked, better we are.”  Dean thanked him and put on the coat before gently helping Cas up and on his way to the trailer he’d left not that long ago. It was a bit weird. Cas’ feet didn’t seem to want to do as he told them, but Dean helped him, so it was good.

As they neared the trailer, Dean made soft clicking and whistling noises, and soon the trailer door opened, spilling yellowish light out into the night. “C’mon Dean. Get him in.” That was Sams voice and the next thing Cas knew was Sam’s broad hand on his shoulder, pushing him inside the trailer.

“You’re sure it was him?” Sam asked his brother in serious tones.  “Yeah, as sure as sperm whales don’t like the shallows,” Dean answered curtly. “That smell is...unique.”

“Slugs,” Sam replied and it triggered something that had been niggling in the back of Cas’ mind.  “Are you... are you a Half-one too?” he asked Sam, looking the tall man over. 

Sam stiffened, then glared at his brother. “What did you do, Dean?” he demanded to know, but Dean was looking at Cas with deep concern.  “Cas, I told you about Sam. Remember?”  Cas was feeling decidedly lightheaded. “I... I... I’m not sure. Did you? Okay.”

Concerned clicks and whistles made Cas smile. The woozy feeling was back and he was shivering harder.  “Bring him in the bedroom,” Sam ordered and he sounded severely worried. Another whine, going up at the end. A question, Cas assumed, giggling a bit.

“Yes, Dean. Under the covers, and you should lie there too. Warm him up. I’m not sure how the Great Pair did this, but on land, we’re human temperature, yet don’t need to keep it up like they do.”  Dean hummed as he softly steered Castiel towards a door. “Guess magic is a nice thing to be made of.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Dean,” Cas slurred, which had Dean frown. The effects of the alcohol had worn off earlier, but could they come back?

Sam came in with what Dean had learned were ‘towels’ and ‘blankets.’ “Okay. So get this,” his little brother said, making Dean smirk at the familiarity. “I looked up some stuff online and I think Cas is hypothermic, meaning way too cold for a human. It makes them act a little drunk, and forgetful, and is very dangerous. If we don’t warm him up, he could die.” 

Worry clawed up Dean’s spine. He could lose his essence-mate before they even really connected? Then determination made him set his jaw. _ Not on my watch! _ “What do I do?” he demanded. Sam handed him a large towel. “Strip him of those wet clothes, dry him off. Rubbing softly, but firmly, because his skin is sensitive now and yet we need to get the blood flowing. No sudden movements. Gentle. Once dry, we get him in bed, under as much blankets as we can, and you!” Sam pointed straight at Dean’s face, making him go cross-eyed. “You get naked too and warm him up. Share your body heat.”

That sounded strangely appealing. Dean smirked and got to work. Peeling off the sopping wet clothes was frustratingly difficult, especially when Cas was shivering and the clothes were being uncooperative. “Come on, buddy. Work with me here.” Cas flopped forward, leaning against Dean’s chest, and, alarmed, Dean noticed he was as cold as the ocean herself. “Deeeeaaann,” Cas slurred, his wet hair dripping on Dean’s shoulder. “Deaaan... ‘m sleeeepy.”

“Don’t let him sleep yet! Dry him off, dry yourself off and get under the covers. Then he can sleep,” Sam ordered, stepping in to help wrestling the clothes. Finally, they had Cas naked, and Sam turned away. “Your mate, you dry the... you know.” He vaguely gestured at Cas’ lower body. Chuckling at Sam’s unease, Dean carefully dried off every bit of Cas. “Come on then... bed time, handsome,” he cooed and guided Cas down. “You g.g..g..gunne s...s..s..sleep wimme?” Cas mumbled, his teeth chattering. 

Dean quickly pulled the blanket on the bed over him, and added three more from Sam’s stash. “Give me a moment, love. I’m still wet.” Quickly, Dean stripped, dried himself off and crawled under the mount of blankets. It was stifling under there, but Cas was still shivering and very cold to the touch. Plastering himself against Cas, Dean called out to Sam.

** _“We’re decent enough! You can come in now!” _ **The call came later than Sam had wanted, but when he peeked through the gap of the door, he saw nothing but Dean’s face, and a bit of Cas’ dark hair. He walked in and settled down on a chair. “What the hell happened?” he wanted to know.

Dean made himself comfortable, and stroked a stray lock of hair from Cas’ forehead. “Well,” he started. “When I let Cas out, I...” He chuckled, a slight blush highlighting his freckles. “I watched him go, when I suddenly smelled that stench again. Closer to Cas than to me.” Sam growled. “Crowley...”

Nodding seriously, Dean kept stroking Cas’ hair. “I tried to warn him, but I used our language in the rush of fear.” He looked as if he was berating himself for that. “Hey, now!” Sam chided. “Not your fault. It’s very normal. Sadly, Cas has no concept of our language, and couldn’t know it was a warning, meant for him. Go on.”

Dean told him how Crowley had pushed Cas into the water, and how Cas had struggled with swimming. With the amount of alcohol in his system at that point, Sam understood why. He could also understand Dean’s rash action in diving after him. If it had been Gabriel... He shook his head. He didn’t really believe in essence-mates, but seeing Dean like this, so soft and caring for anyone who wasn’t Sam? Someone he’d met very briefly once, seasons ago, and only met again today? Sam was starting to think there might be something there. And if that was the case... it would explain why he, Sam, hadn’t been able to get the short, bouncy man fully out of his mind since the moment they’d met.

“Hey, you still with me, Narwhal?” Dean broke through Sam’s thoughts. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry,” Sam apologised. “So, instead of bringing him here, to the warmth, you decided to chat. On the shore, in the wind, with him in his wet clothes.” Dean bristled and an annoyed click left his throat. “I didn’t know temperature was such a big issue, alright?”

He had to give it to his brother. Until Bobby, the retired mechanic from Sioux Falls who packed up his life and his wife Jody to live on Samoa and was his unofficial human father, had told him to “get that big ass inside, ya idjet, or you’ll freeze to Death,” Sam hadn’t known either. He ducked his head. “Sorry. I forgot how new you are to this. Why would Crowley push Cas in the ocean though?” Dean shrugged, green eyes lovingly tracing the lines of Cas’ face. “I dunno. Maybe he was trying to get revenge on your Dry-one for not buying at his shop anymore.” 

“I don’t think he knows that yet... unless Gabriel...” A thought hit him. Gabriel! “Fuck. I’ll have to tell him! Cas is his baby brother!” Sam panicked. “Mother of pearl, Sammy,” Dean grumbled, soothing Cas, who’d started fidgeting at Sam’s loud exclamation. “Call the guy, tell him Cas is safe, but sleeping off the drink. He doesn’t need the panic at this time of night. Tomorrow we can tell him all.” Sam blanched. “Surely not... everything?” 

Dean blinked at him, then rolled his eyes up. “What was that phrase?” he asked, obviously rhetorical. “Ooohhh. I remember...” He threw Sam a level stare. “Nuh, duh! We’ll tell him about Crowley pushing Cas in, but just mention I pulled him out, and he was hyper... hupo... too cold.” That, Sam could agree on.


	21. Chapter 21

It felt like he’d only just dropped into bed, when his phone rang. He couldn’t get to it quick enough, and it started all over again.

_You're my honey-bunch, sugar plum _

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin _

_You're my sweetie pie _

_You're my cuppycake, gumdrop _

_Snoogums, boogums, you're _

_The apple of my eye. _

“Oh why in the nine realms did I ever pick ‘the Cuppycake Song’ as my ringtone?” he lamented. Gabriel had never hated the peppy ringtone he’d picked more than right now. “What?” he growled in the device, once he’d finally killed the overly sweet, tinkling music.

“G... Gabe?” Oh crap. It was Sam. He definitely needed to get that hunk of man his own ringtone. “Sambrosia!” he changed his tone. “To what do I owe this, extremely late, pleasure?” Sam cleared his throat. “I... I’m sorry to call at this hour, especially since we’ve had such a busy night at the restaurant, but...” He faltered, then picked up again. “I... I just wanted to let you know that Cas is sleeping here.”

His heart dropped to his feet. _‘Did Sam and Cassie hook up?’ _Of course Gabriel knew Cassie was one hot tamale, but... wait. The majestic Moose-man was still talking. “...when he met Dean, and they came here and had quite a few beers. So, now he’s sleeping it off in my bed. Alone. No-one there with him. He’s okay. Safe.” Sam was babbling a bit, obviously embarrassed that his older brother and Gabriel’s younger one had hit the booze hard enough for Cassie to pass out. Poor thing.

“That’s fine, my Samshine,” Gabriel reassured him. “Cassie is weird like that. Give him the hard stuff, and he can drink a liquor store, but beer? Just three and he gets wobbly. I think it’s the hops.” He grinned sat the memory of his drunken little bro, declaring to a baffled looking donkey in a meadow: “I am an angel, you ass.” Gabe bit back a chuckle. “And he tends to get over-confident. But I’m glad you called. It’s good to know he is safe, if drunk.”

Seemingly calmed, Sam chuckled. “Happy to. Oh, Ehm...could... could you pick him up tomorrow? I don’t know where he lives, and...” Endeared that the big guy was being so caring, Gabriel interrupted him. “That’s fine, my Sambrosia. I’ll be there bright and early. Need to pick up that cod that Cain said would come in.” Relief now audible in that smooth voice, Sam thanked him again and wished him a good night.

“Night, my Jotun. If you dream of me, I will dream of you.” Gabriel answered, before slapping himself hard on the brow. _Nice going, knucklehead! Tell Oprah about those feelings, why don’tcha? _Sam just chuckled and hummed a sexy: “Deal.” in the microphone, before disconnecting.

Gabriel stared at his phone for two solid minutes.

Waking up felt awful. His head was laden with lead and it felt like... like someone was partially lying on top of him. Cas pried his eyes open. In the low light, he could clearly see this was not his bedroom in the house he and Gabriel owned. He vaguely remembered walking home, and meeting...oh. OH! 

He cautiously felt along his body to find... Yes, that was an arm, slung over his midriff. He could now feel soft breaths tickling the nape of his neck. Willing his head clearer, he concentrated. The body behind him pinged all the right boxes. Tall, muscular and all hard lines. Especially... 

Oh God! That was a... definitely, and pretty hefty too. To make it worse, from the feel of things, there wasn’t a single thread of clothing between him and the guy cuddled up with him. “Cas,” grumbled a sleep-rough, sexy voice. “Either lie still, or allow me to wake up fully, so we can talk.” Cas stiffened. That voice. It stirred memories of sitting on a sandy stretch of land, at night, listening to it talk. Cas went totally immobile.

“Cas,” the voice called, more awake and also more worried. “Are you okay?” the guy, Dean, his name was Dean, asked. After gulping, to get his throat working, Cas carefully replied. “Define ‘okay.’”

A whistling whine, that made his head throb by the way, escaped Dean and before Cas could even object to such a loud noise right next to him, the door opened. “Morning,” Sam said cheerily. “Ah. The patient is awake I see.”

“Patient?” Cas bristled. “I had a few drinks. I’m fine!” An incredulously raised eyebrow was all he got from Sam. Dean let go of him, and deep down Cas wanted to pull him right back. “Cas, you weren’t really very drunk.” Sam soothingly started saying, but Cas gave him a glare. “Then explain why we...” he aggressively pouted at Dean and himself, “are here, like this...” he gestured at their bodies under the blankets, “and I don’t remember getting here.”

Sam chuckled, soft clicks interspersing the sound. “Sammy!” Dean chided, before turning to Cas. “Look, Cas, it’s both simple and complicated.” Cas scoffed. Of course it was. Sam ran a hand though his hair. “It actually is,” he sighed. “What do you remember from last night?” Trying to kick his sluggish brain into gear, Cas closed his eyes. “I... I remember walking home, but I think I went the wrong way. Then I heard... a dolphin?”

Dean huffed a breath behind him, but said nothing. “And next thing: I’m hit from the side and end up in the water.” He shook his head a bit. “I think... I think I had trouble finding the surface.” Another huff from Dean, and this time he spoke. “No shit. I had to jump in, clothes and all, to get you above water so you could breathe. Fucking painful.”

The word painful triggered something in Cas’ mind. He remembered Dean, groaning in pain, and losing... teeth... but wrong teeth. Not the teeth he should have. The memory cleared, and Cas gulped. “That... I mean... it... what?”

“Ah!” Sam sounded almost chipper. “I think we’re having recall. Good. What do you remember now, Cas?” Cas looked at him, then at Dean, then back at him. “You... you’re.... mermen...”


	22. Chapter 22

It had taken Cas several minutes and a lot of coaxing from the brothers to get everything back. “So, I was hypothermic,” he summarised, looking at Dean. “And you brought me here. Thank you. Both of you, you saved my life.” Dean blushed, locking eyes with the human, and Sam chuckled at that. He hadn’t seen his big brother embarrassed in years, and now the guy kept blushing. But they had bigger fish to fry, as the saying went, and Sam wanted to get back on track. “Just one question though, Cas,” he interrupted their staring. “Why would Crowley want to throw you in the ocean?”

Those deep blue eyes widened in shock. “Crowley? He... what? How do you know it was him? It was so dark outside!” Sam gave Dean a look, begging him to explain. Dean nodded and got Cas’ attention again. “Two things,” he started. “One, we live in the ocean, sweetheart. That is undeniably a dark place. We can see fine in the dark. And two, that slimy slug smells to the abyss with decay and rot.” Sam saw Cas blink in surprise at the venom in Dean’s voice. “He... he stinks? I never noticed anything,” Cas wondered. Dean smiled and tapped his nose twice. “Sharp noses. How do you think Sammy found all that bad fish for Gabriel? When he came home from Crowley’s place, I kicked him to the shower to wash his stinky ass. And that was just from being at his warehouse for maybe fifteen minutes.”

Looking back at Sam, Cas looked less baffled and more and more intrigued. “Do all Half-ones have such good noses?” he wanted to know. Sam chuckled. “Well, they’re better than human ones, but Dean and I have pretty sharp ones. Maybe because our bodies are half shark-like in the water.” Cas sat up. “You’re a lemon shark too?” With both brow and nose wrinkled in confusion, Sam tilted his head at Dean. 

“I think he means the sandy kind of shark my lower body resembles once I’m turned.” Dean clarified. Nodding enthusiastically, Cas confirmed that theory. It endeared him to Sam, how much his eyes were glued to Dean in the mean time. “No,” Sam replied with a warm smile. “Mine is a different colour, and size, obviously.” The excited gleam in Cas’ blue eyes made him chuckle.

A knock sounded at the door and he opened it, throwing an: “I’ll show you later, promise.” over his shoulder at Cas. “Show who what, my Samshine?” Sam closed his mouth with an audible snap. From behind him, Cas called out. “Gabriel! How fortunate! We can walk home together. That’s safer, right?” The puzzled frown on his mate’s face had Sam bite his lip not to pick the tiny guy up and cuddle him. “Come on in, Gabe,” he said instead. “We need to talk.”

Excited to see Sam again, Gabriel had woken up very early, way earlier than he’d usually do, but he hadn’t lied. Cain had indeed called him about a shipment of cod that was supposed to get in at the butt-crack of dawn that day. Then, with the fish safely in storage to make salmon-filled cod packages for the dinner-guests at the Grill, he made his way to the trailer of his Sammykins. He thought that collecting his hung-over, grouchy bro was the perfect ruse to get closer to said Sammykins.

He thought about how he wanted to play with those soft locks and let his fingers trail over that broad expanse of chest. Still day-dreaming, he knocked. The door opened and there was his glorious Jotun. He was chuckling and over his shoulder, he teasingly called: “I’ll show you later, promise.”

Gabriel’s heart relocated somewhere in his ankles, but he pushed it all away and lightly asked Sam what he was going to show to whom. He heard Cassie enthuse about how fortunate it was that Gabriel had turned up and how it was safer to walk home together. What was that nerd on about?

White teeth bit down on a plush lower lip, and Gabriel swallowed hard. How in the world did a guy he’d met only a few days ago, get under his skin so deeply? It was like they’d known each other for years. Sam showed him in and with the four of them, three six foot or over and none exactly the skimpiest of guys, the trailer was pretty full. 

“We need to talk?” Gabriel quipped, quirking an eyebrow, but heart sinking. “That sounds like you wanna break up with me. If we were dating, I’d be heartbroken.” Sam blushed deeply and it was so cute, Gabriel nearly cooed at it. “No,” Sam softly replied. “Definitely not breaking up or... whatever. But it is a serious matter. You see, Cas wasn’t drunk last night. Well, he was, kinda, but not overly. The reason he stayed over...” Gabriel swallowed. Had he judged wrong? Was Sam going to tell him that Cas had stayed over because he and Sam were....

“...was because he was attacked.”

The world tilted, stopped. Gabriel had to look down on the others, and that was when he noticed he was on his feet. “Attacked? What do you mean? How? Who? Why?” Soft, yet strong, hands pushed him down again, facing Cassie and Dean-o, who were sitting absurdly close together, knees pressed against one and other, their hands continuously touching the other person somewhere. Shoulder, knee, arm, wrist. Never long, but never not touching.

Gabriel sank down, following the pressure of Sam’s hands. Through his rambling mind, the warm voice of Sambrosia said, "I think you need to hear this out whilst sitting down, Gabe."


	23. Chapter 23

“Crowley?!” Gabriel was pacing the tiny space that wasn’t occupied, like a caged tiger. “That low-down no good, rotten slime-ball!” He turned to face Dean, eyes glinting like gemstones. “And you’re sure about that?” Cas wanted to berate his brother for not believing his Half-one’s word, but he decided to stay quiet a bit longer. After all, Gabriel didn’t know about Dean and Sam being magical sea-creatures.

Calmly, Dean licked his lips. “As sure as I know that the sun is hot. I recognised him, but I was too far off to warn Cas.” The look in his eyes was haunted, like he didn’t want to remember. “I jumped in right after him, but it took me a while to get him back here. By then he wasn’t just shivering, he was acting all drunk and forgot things I’d just told him. Sam said he was way too cold, and we had to warm him up.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes darted to Castiel. “And you? What do you remember?” Cas shrugged. “Not much. The hypothermia has affected my memory, but I do remember being pushed, not being able to find the surface, and Dean swimming me to safety. Next thing I know, I’m waking up naked in a strange bed, with an equally naked man next to me.” That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You what?!” he hissed. “Naked?!” 

Sam put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders again. “Nothing happened, I swear. Read up on it, but skin to skin warmth-sharing is the best way to battle hypothermia.” Gabriel pursed his lips together in a hard line, and Cas knew he was either pissed, or scared. “Who?” Gabriel demanded. “Who slept next to my baby brother with not a scrap of clothing on them?”

Dean sighed and raised his hand. “That would be me. But as Sammy said: nothing happened. I was too scared for Cas, and I was exhausted. I was out not long after Cas started snoring.” 

“I do not snore!” Cas cried out indignantly, but Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ so deliciously, Cas forgot why he was yelling. “Sorry, love,” Dean softly admitted. “You do. Softly, and very cutely, but you do snore. A little.” Adding insult to injury, Gabriel stopped looking ready to kill, and instead started chuckling. “He does, doesn’t he?” his rude, older brother grinned.

Dean just smiled and shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he said, his eyes locking onto Cas’. Cas smiled warmly and then realised that neither he or Gabriel had reacted to Dean calling him ‘love’. Castiel gulped, but after some thought, found he didn’t mind in the least. Dean was the guy, the Half-one, he’d been searching for. Dean was the one that never left his mind, or his night-time fantasies. And Dean was the one he would gladly call his mate, partner, husband for all he cared. As long as Cas could be the one Dean looked at like that.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and entwined his fingers with Dean’s. Then he lifted their combined hands to his mouth and kissed them. A blush burned Dean’s cheeks, but the smile he gave Cas was worth all the years of looking for him. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas rumbled.

“Samshine,” Gabriel said, tone careful and just this side of brittle. “What’s going on here?” Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I think they just said they love each-other.” 

“What? How?” Gabriel’s tone had grown desperate and incredulous. “They just met!” Sam’s tone didn’t change in the least when he answered. “Love at first sight. I didn’t believe in it either, Gabe. But it looks like we have it right here.”

Okay. 

This was not how he had pictured this day to go. From having a crush on his new employee, to suddenly finding out his brother had been attacked and had fallen in love on the same night, it had been a roller coaster. And there was still one, important question unanswered. “Why the Hell would Crowley attack Cassie?” Sam was rubbing Gabriel’s shoulders in a soothing, and frankly delicious, way, but at that question, the slender fingers tightened a bit. “We think he might have figured out you’ve switched to Cain’s and this was a way to try and get even, or something.” Dean explained.

Gabriel sighed. “It seems far fetched, if that was all I’d done.” He ran his hand through his hair, guilt clawing up his insides. “I’m sorry, Cassie,” he offered. “I called the FDA on him. I’m afraid he targeted you because of that.”

Sam gulped. There was another theory that had been sitting in the back of his mind, but he didn’t dare share it. What if Crowley knew about the Half-ones, and thought Cas was one of them? He did work a lot with dolphins. “But you only did either thing today, Gabriel,” Cas mused, his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Unless the guy had your phone bugged, he could never have found out.”

Sam resumed kneading Gabriel’s shoulders softly. The man was tense as a spring, and nothing good could come from him staying that way. Plus, the tiny, sub-sonic moans he was giving stirred a lot of things in Sam. He had to admit it. There was a thing like essence-mates and both Dean and himself had found theirs. To Sam Gabriel smelled like fresh apples and sunshine, and just the smell calmed him down. 

“I think Samshine and I should go and see why the smarmy dick is getting aggressive,” Gabriel hummed. Then he moaned aloud, making both Dean and Cas recoil a bit in surprise. “Mmmmnnnn, Sammykins. Your hands are magical!” Gabriel groaned and he finally relaxed a bit. Dean chuckled low. ** _“If only he knew.”_ **

Sam shot him a glare.

The sudden, almost lustful moan from the tiny human had taken Dean by surprise, but he hadn’t been so caught up in his mate that he had missed how Sam and Gabe were acting around each-other. It seemed both him and Sammy had been lucky enough to find their own essence-mates.

“Really,” he hummed, squeezing Cas’ hand on his thigh, hoping to clue him in on what was happening here. “You and Sammykins, huh? Why not all of us?” The turtle-snout Sam was shooting him intensified, but Dean was having too much fun. Gabriel tilted his head in a way that betrayed him as Cas’ brother, and frowned. “Because you, you male-modelling piece of ass, need to watch over my baby brother. Hypothermia is no joke.”

Dean bristled at that. “I know it’s dangerous, you...” He bit back the insult. Both because it wouldn’t make sense to Gabriel, and because Sam was looking like he would tail-slap Dean silly if he’d go on. “Fine,” Dean sighed. “We’ll stay here. But you take care of my baby brother, you hear?”


	24. Chapter 24

Not quite sure what was going on exactly, Cas watched his brother and Sam walk away. Dean guided him back inside and closed the door. Now they were alone, Cas felt very conscious about how close they were standing, yet he couldn’t make himself step aside. Dean’s green eyes landed on Cas’ lips and he licked his own. Something stirred in Cas and he leaned in, capturing those plush, pink lips with his own. Dean stiffened, then relaxed with a soft hum. To Cas it was like he was finally home. Dean tasted like nothing he’d ever tasted before and he licked the seam of those delicious lips. Dean whined softly and opened up, allowing Cas to explore his mouth. He let his tongue dance around, probing, testing, and licking every inch it could reach.

He could hear Dean’s breath catch and he pulled back. “I... I’m sorry,” he mumbled, suddenly very aware that kissing might not be a thing Half-ones did. Dean’s eyes, now hooded but showing a wonderful shade of dark green, looked glazed. “Hmm?” he hummed, as his eyes fixed on Cas’ lips. Cas sucked his lips into his mouth. “I... what I... uhm... I mean...” He swallowed, and Dean’s eyes followed the bob of his throat. “Is this something you.... do?”

Dean finally snapped out of his daze. “What? Kissing?” He smiled lecherously. “Oh yes. Just not the thing with the tongue-in-mouth. And wow.... are we stupid to not to.” Cas felt a smile tug at his mouth. “You know what makes it even better?” he innocently asked. Dean’s pupils blew out like ink in water. “What?” he demanded to know, breathlessly. “If you try and catch my tongue with yours.”

A visible shudder ran down Dean’s spine. “Really?” he breathed, and next thing Cas knew, his mouth was pressed against Dean’s again.He licked, asking entrance, and Dean opened eagerly. This time, Dean played along and they soon ended up on the sofa, glued together at the mouth. It was wet, it was messy but most of all it was gloriously arousing. “Uhn, Cas,” Dean moaned, gasping for air. Cas moaned at the sound. “Yes, Dean?”

“I want you, Cas, but I... I don’t know how.” Dean sounded so unsure and desperate, and it upped the level of heat in Cas’ veins with a few more degrees. “Don’t worry, Dean,” he purred, secretly amazed that he could purr like that. “I’ll show you everything.”

The low, rumbled promise of being shown everything made Dean’s heart thump loudly. The trick with the tongues had been amazing. He hoped that the rest of human mating was equally new and exciting. For now, Cas was carefully taking off Dean’s shirt, and he was totally okay with that. He’d missed the smooth skin-to-skin of chests. Back in Mother Sea, Dean had fooled around with both male and female Half-ones, and he always loved that sense of closeness. Chest to breast, or chest, was just so sensitive. 

Cas pulled the black thing over Dean’s head and instantly bent down to put his warm lips on the skin he bared. That was new. Half-ones usually twined themselves around one another from tail to lips, rubbing themselves against the other, until slits opened and bits connected, or rubbed against each-other. Delicious as that rubbing was, it had nothing on the sensations Cas was giving with his lips. 

Dean threw his head back, loving the slick trail Cas made with tongue and lips, right down to... “Hmn,” Cas hummed, and the vibrations buzzed in Dean’s chest. “You have a tattoo?” Dean blinked to clear his head a bit. “A what now?” he managed. “A tattoo,” Cas answered, lips still tickling Dean’s chest. “A drawing under your skin.” Oh. Right. That. “It..” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s a rite of passage. When you’re of age, you get the family crest drawn on your chest. Sammy has one too.”

Cas trailed the lines with his tongue, making Dean squirm. “Hmmmm. You’ll have to tell me all about how that’s done,” he hummed, but he clasped a hand over Dean’s mouth when he took a deep breath to start that story. “Later. Now, I’m going to take you apart and put you back together.”

That sounded very enticing, and Dean felt his heart go into overtime. Then Cas flicked the tip of his tongue over Dean’s nipple. Warm tingles like the shock from an electric ray shot right to his abdomen. A loud moan escaped him. This was absolutely not like how Half-ones did this. This was way more intense. Cas slid his warm, wet mouth to the other side and let his tongue circle around the nipple there. 

“Uuuhnn. Cas!” Dean groaned as the sensation repeated itself. He could feel Cas smile against his chest and that was all the warning he got before Cas bit softly in the nub with his canines. Dean arched up from the couch, riding the sparks.

“Hmmm, Dean,” Cas cooed. “So sensitive. So responsive for me.” Dean keened highly, his own language spilling out in pleas and praises to Cas. Cas just hummed a laugh against his belly and continued his kissing until he met the edge of Dean’s shorts. Dean kept pleading, as Cas slid his tongue along the skin just above the fabric. “Want me to go on, Dean?” he asked, a teasing sub-tone to his voice. 

Dean keened for real this time. “Please, Cas, please!” he begged loudly. Those long, slender fingers deftly pulled down shorts and boxers in one go, letting Dean’s fully erect dick pop out and slap against his belly. _ Great Mother! _ Dean wondered. _ Is this how Dry-ones mate? So slow, teasing and wonderfully tactile? A miracle the whole species isn’t constantly twined together. _

Cas let his warm hands wander a bit, sliding up Dean’s legs. “Hm. You’ve got bowed legs, Dean,” he observed. “Surprisingly, that only adds to your sex-appeal. I can’t wait to have them wrapped around my hips.” Dean spread his legs, to acquiesce to that, when Cas stopped him. “I’m going to tease you first, my dear.” Dean purred. There was no other word for it. The sensations to his skin, so much more intense than when he had his tail, had his head spinning. Then the soft promises of even more pleasure that kept tumbling from Cas’ mouth in that gravelly voice. Dean was slowly starting to feel lightheaded. 

After exploring Dean with his hands, Cas lay on top of him, without his clothes, and moved his hips. That was.... intense! Way more intense than anything that Dean had ever experienced. When Cas rolled his hips more, making their erections rub, a current of new sensations pulled Dean under, and he threw his head back on a loud moan. “Uuuuuhhhhnnnn! Cas!”

A hand wrapped around both their dicks, and they moved inside that slick tunnel, faster and faster, chasing release. A soft kiss to his neck, then a bite, but his skin didn’t get punctured, like with a mating bite. Instead an orgasm, more powerful than any he’d ever had, ripped through Dean, making him shudder and gasp Cas’ name over and over.

Cas answered with his own moan, deep and rumbling, and one, drawn out call of “Deeeeaaaaannnn!” their combined release slicking their bodies further. After that, he collapsed on Dean, and pulled him impossibly closer, voice rumbling, “Let’s cuddle before we clean up.”


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriel felt a bit apprehensive, taking Sam along to Crowley again. His delicate nose might not take another hit of the smell of that place very well. On the other hand, Sam absolutely refused to let Gabriel go alone, fearing Crowley might act rash and hurt Gabriel. The idea of his Samsquatch being so protective had certain bits of Gabriel perk up, but he decidedly stomped on those to stay calm. Sam had a grim set to his mouth, and he had those massive arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps bulge. It caused Gabriel some trouble concentrating on the road, but he got them there.

“Gabriel, darling!” Crowley cooed on his usual glib, overly friendly way. “To what do I owe the pleasure, dear fellow?” Gabriel clenched his jaw. This creep had hurt his baby brother. The edge of his vision was getting red and his hands curled into fists. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Gabe, sugar, don’t,” a warm voice broke through the angry buzzing in his head. Sam. Gabriel relaxed slightly.

“Oh look,” Crowley sneered. “You brought your Moose again.” The hand on Gabriel’s shoulder tensed, but that was all that gave away Sam’s emotions. Well, that and the ice in his voice. “Crowley.” That one word could freeze hell. Crowley tilted his head, eyeing up Sam and Gabriel in turn. “What on Earth is going on with you two?” he wanted to know. “You both seem very tense.”

Sam scoffed. “We wouldn’t be tense, if we felt safe here, Crowley,” he said with steel in his voice now. “Not safe?” Crowley actually seemed surprised and appalled at that. “Why wouldn’t you feel safe? If I had kids, I’d let them play here.” Gabriel had enough of this. “Because, you limey bastard, you nearly killed Cassie!”

“Excuse me?!” Crowley burst out. “Excuse me?! Nearly killed Castiel? Why would I do that? I like the dork.” Sam put both his large hands on Gabe’s shoulders now. “We don’t know. That’s why we’re here.” Running his hand through his, already thinning, hair, Crowley paced. “Kill him... how?”

“You pushed him into the ocean,” Gabriel growled. "At night. At one of the darker points along this stretch of the Florida Keys.” Crowley actually blanched. “That was Castiel?” he panicked. “I mean... is... is he alright?” Sam narrowed his eyes and a growl came from his chest, causing Gabriel to shiver slightly. How was that sexy? “You were aiming for someone else?” Sam hissed between clenched teeth. “Who?”

Crowley’s eyes darted from Sam to the ground and back a few times.Sam’s hands clenched again. “Dean,” he concluded. “You thought Castiel was Dean.” Now the whole thing made even less sense to Gabriel. “Why?” he wondered. “Why would he want to kill Dean?”

Sam scoffed and stepped very close to Crowley. He inhaled deep through his nose, then sneezed. “He wouldn’t have wanted to kill Dean,” Sam growled, his whole face scrunched up in dislike. “He wanted to prove something.” At a loss, Gabriel blinked. “What? Prove something? Like what?”

Sam nor Crowley answered, but they were glaring at each-other, Sam making soft clicking noises in his throat with anger. “I knew it,” Crowley growled softly. “And that brother of yours too, huh?” More silence, but Gabriel got the distinct feeling things were being said. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes at the pair. “You’re keeping secrets.” he deducted, his anger resurfacing.

Crowley jumped at it. “Yes!” he cried out. “Exactly! This... person... he’s lying to you, Gabriel. Don’t trust anything he says!” Gabriel wanted to fight him on it, but Sam still hadn’t said anything. “And why should I trust you?” Gabriel shot at Crowley. The other man raised his hands. “Good God, don’t,” he stated. “Never trust anyone.” Then he smirked. “But know that I’m hiding no secrets from you.” Scoffing, Gabriel crossed his arms. “How about all the bad produce?” he wanted to know. Smirk firmly back, Crowley shrugged. “Well, you know about it, so... no longer a secret.”

“You slimy serpent,” Gabriel spat, but Crowley raised a finger. “Uh-uh,” he tutted. “British. No snakes on the British isles in centuries.” Something snapped in Gabriel, and he swung, knocking Crowley down for the count.

The drive home was a silent affair, and Sam regretted deeply that he’d agreed to go with Gabriel. “Gabe,” he tried, but his mate held up a forbidding hand. “No, Sam,” Gabriel stated harshly. “Not now.” Sam gulped. Had he ruined his chances with Gabe? 

Gabriel took a sharp turn onto the trailer-park, then stopped abruptly, killing the engine. “So,” he snapped as he turned to Sam. “Care to share with the class?” Biting his lip, Sam shrunk down. The accusing tone in his mate’s voice almost physically hurt him. “It’s not just my secret,” he wavered. “Plus, telling you wouldn’t work. I’d have to show you.”

With an impatient gesture, Gabe signalled Sam to go ahead. Head down, feet heavy, Sam got out of the car. Gabriel was his essence-mate, his soulmate humans would call it, and he shouldn’t lie to him. But Sam had been dry for nearly two years, and he was apprehensive of the pain, and the rejection Gabe could show.

He could sense Gabe following him, but he didn’t turn. He walked to the most secluded bit of ocean he could think off and started undressing. Before running towards the water, he shouted, “Don’t freak out, okay?”


	26. Chapter 26

“How did you get that ink?” Cas asked. They were lying on the sofa together just wearing boxers, because Cas wanted to be halfway decent if their brothers came back, but he also wanted to trace the design on Dean’s chest.  Dean had no objections. Human mating was awesome, and he wanted much more. Especially with Cas.  “Dean?” Cas’ voice reminded Dean he’d been asked a question, and he dove into that memory.

“It hurts. A lot. Almost as painful as transforming. They use a sea-urchin quill and special ink, made out of octopus ink and a certain seaweed, which makes it permanent and less runny. I don’t know how humans do this, but we pierce the skin with the quill, and blow ink through it. It takes time, and patience, and a whole lot of endurance. Plus we need to be on guard for sharks, with all that blood. Thank the Mother for nacre.”

Cas tugged him closer. “The principle is the same here,” he explained with a kiss to Dean’s hair. “But with electric tattooing needles, the process has sped up so much! A piece like yours would now take about an hour, give or take. I take it you weren’t so lucky.”  Dean snuggled down into his mate’s arms. “Hmhm. About one half-turn of the sun,” he admitted.  Cas stroked his hair. “So quite a few hours. It’s amazing. There are many differences between our worlds, yet strangely also many similarities.”

“This,” Dean agreed, gesturing at their entwined bodies, “Is definitely different.”  That had Cas pull back a little to look at him. “Different? How different?”  Pecking a small kiss on his nose, Dean smiled. “We usually don’t use our mouths on any other body-part but the lips. Nor do we play with our bodies like you just did.”

A mischievous twinkle appeared in those deep blue eyes. “Oh, really?” Cas grinned. “So you’re not used to... this?” he asked, softly pinching a nipple.  Lust shot through Dean, and he arched his back in, trying to get more. “Uhnnn....no,” he managed.  The devious grin on his mate, made his mouth dry and his body tingle in anticipation. Cas kissed him, then nuzzled under his ear, licking at the soft underside of Dean’s jaw in the process. Steadily, he made his way down, kissing, licking and nipping.  All coherent thoughts inside Dean’s head stopped, to be replaced by an incessant buzzing of  _ ‘more, oh Mother, more, please!’ _

“Gabriel and Sam should’ve been back by now,” Dean commented after they exchanged an amazing experience that Cas called a ‘blowjob,’ and another snuggle session.  Sated, Cas sighed. “Hm,” he rumbled against Dean’s shoulder, “don’t worry, love. They seemed as much into each-other as we are.”  Heart pounding, Dean crooked a finger under Cas’ chin to make him look at Dean. “'Love'? You... you mean that?”

Blinking sleepily, which was adorable by the way, Cas smiled softly. “You called me that too, and to be honest, I’ve been looking for you the better part of two years. You don’t do that for every Tom, Dick and Harry. Besides, didn’t you say we were ‘essence-mates’ or something?” He did the finger-thing again, but this time Dean could tell he wasn’t being sarcastic. 

He beamed. “Essence-mates, yes. I didn’t know humans believed in that concept.”  A kiss to Dean’s chest, then a deep sigh. “We don’t call it that,” Cas answered in a serious tone. “But I’m guessing ‘soul’ and ‘essence’ are pretty much the same thing. I didn’t use to...” He faltered and looked up again, locking his blue eyes on Dean’s green ones. “But how else could I explain spending almost two years looking for a person that, according to science, shouldn’t exist. And when I find him, he looks like any normal guy, and I still fall in love fast and hard.” By now, his hands are tracing invisible designs on Dean’s skin. “The most telling part is that I don’t mind that you’re basically a creature from ancient myths. You make my heart sing, and my life bright. I love you.”

Heart feeling fit to burst, Dean blinked away the fuzziness in his vision. “I love you, too.”

Gabriel had grumpily followed Sam as the tall guy made his way across the dusty paths of the trailer park. He hated secrets, and he hated even more that the man he’d been falling for so deeply, had kept one from him. Yet the fact that Sam was purposely walking away, not even checking if Gabriel was following, hurt.  Even though Gabriel could tell Sam wasn’t angry, but rather making sure no-one could see this big secret he was about to reveal, he felt a little scared he’d pushed too far. Ducking behind a thick growth of bushes and trees, Sam disappeared from sight. When Gabriel caught up, the man was already naked from the waist up, and his hands were on the waist of his board shorts. 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” Sam said, without looking back. He pulled shorts and underwear down and Gabriel had only a moment to take in his gloriously naked body before he took a run and dove right into the ocean.  “Sam! What the...” Gabriel freaked out. Was his Samshine trying to kill himself over this? The surf was choppy and dark today. There were bound to be under-currents and such. 

He scanned the water frantically, but he couldn’t see anything but salty waves, cresting and sloshing. “Sam! Saaaam! Samshine!” Desperation tore at his heart. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Sam.  “Sam, come on!” His blood froze when he saw a triangular dorsal fin cutting through the waves. “Sammy!” His throat rasped around the panicked shriek.

Still no sign of Sam, but the dorsal fin dipped under and Gabriel started praying to a god he’d stopped believing in when he was nine.  _ There! _ Sam’s head bobbed above the surface, long hair plastered against his skull.  He was quite a way out, and Gabriel knew that between him and Sam, that fin had gone under.  He put his hands around his mouth and bellowed, “Saaaam! Sam, get out of there! Sammyyyy!”

The pain was as bad as he remembered, but once it had gone down, Sam sighed. He never realised how noisy the world above the waves really was. Down here, all he heard was the soft murmuring of the waves as they rolled, and the smooth ‘gloop-gloop’ sound that always seemed to be the background noise of the ocean. 

He rolled around, revelling in the sinuous feel of his tail movements. A few shoreline fish darted around him and he playfully raced them. The daily worries sank to the back-burner and Sam made a dash, just under the surface, enjoying the tickling of the water around his fin. Holy Mother how he’d missed this. 

Joyfully diving back down, he laughed. His echolocation clicks bounced around him, providing him with a perfect idea of what the ocean-floor here looked like. It was drab, but boy had he missed that.

A high-pitched sound made it through the water. “Sammy!” Sam’s head shot up. Damn it all! He’d forgotten that Gabe was still waiting for him! The poor guy must be frantic by now!  Swiftly, Sam rose to the surface, carefully avoiding tangling seaweeds and various debris on the bottom. He was still trying to get his bearings in regards to the shoreline, when he heard Gabriel shouting,  “Saaaam! Sam, get out of there! Sammyyyy!”


	27. Chapter 27

It wasn’t fair. Here he was, having half a heart-attack because Sam was in real danger, and the guy just started laughing!  “C’mon, Gabe! Race you to that stretch of beach!” Sam called, pointing a bit left of where Gabriel actually stood.  “No, Sam! Listen! You gotta...” Gabriel started to argue, but Sam sank under and his words were useless. Trying to calm his heart, Gabriel told himself that Sam had just gone under for that race. He hadn’t panicked, or yelled. He wasn’t pulled under abruptly. Despite his pounding heart, Gabriel started running, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam as he was bound to come up for air.

He didn’t. And chillingly enough he did see that fin again, once or twice. “Sam?” Gabriel wavered, panic starting to make his vision blot. “Samshine, please,” he begged. “This isn’t funny anymore!”  Just as he was starting to believe that the shark had gotten his Sam, a very wet, but very mischievous looking head popped up, just off that stretch of beach.  “Dammit Sam!” Gabriel cursed. “Get your ten foot ass out of there! There’s a shark in the water!”  Sam shook his head, tight lipped, teasing smile widening. What the hell was going on?

Gabriel’s warning about a shark had Sam nearly burst out laughing, but he didn’t want to show Gabe his Half-one teeth yet.  The frantic run his mate made to the beach had Sam feel guilty. The short man was really worried. “Samuel Winchester! You come here and let me make sure you’re not hurt!” Gabriel shouted, actually stomping his foot.  “Sorry, Gabe!” Sam called back. “I’m kinda stuck here.”  Gabriel blanched. “Stuck? How? In seaweed? Are you caught in a root or something?” he babbled as he splashed towards Sam, still fully clothed.

Guilt growing tree times as big, Sam ducked his head. “No. Nothing like that,” he softly admitted, swishing his tail across the sea bottom, making the sand swirl and muddy the water.  Gabriel was getting very close now and Sam’s nerves frayed. “Like I said, don’t freak out,” he reminded Gabriel, holding up his hands placatingly.

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s chin and looked in those colour-changing eyes. “Why would I freak out, Sambrosia? I don’t know why you jumped like that, and I’m still pissed that you’re keeping secrets from me, but...” A movement in the muddy water caught his eye, very close, disturbingly close to Sam.  “Shit!” he breathed. “Sammich, stay calm... I think that shark is right here...”

To his surprise Sam started chuckling, hand over his mouth. The movement intensified and Gabriel tensed, expecting sharp teeth to sink into his legs, or Sam to be dragged out of his grip suddenly.  “Sam, please,” he begged. “That shark...”  Shoulders shaking, Sam pulled himself loose. “Don’t worry about that, love,” he hummed, speech sounding off for some reason. He sobered, sighed and finally looked up at Gabriel through his lashes. “Okay,” he said, steeling himself visibly. “Here we go. Gabriel, I’m not a Samoan. I was found there, washed ashore after being attacked by a giant squid.”

That explained the circular white scars Gabriel had glimpsed on his back and upper legs. “That’s your big secret?” he wondered, but Sam shook his head, still not raising it.  “No,” he stated. “What few know is that the squid attacked me when I was 1,500 feet down.”  That was unexpected, but how did the squid reach Sam’s bare skin? Dives that deep could only be done with special gear, and pressure suits and the sort.

Sam smiled. “I see you’re doing the math,” he quipped. “Not possible, huh?” Gabriel nodded, looking at Sam more focused. Something was odd about that smile…  When he saw it, he recoiled and ended up on his ass in the water, Sam dragging himself closer with his arms, because his legs..  “Where did you get a mermaid tail that lifelike?” Gabriel gasped.

Sam swished the tail back and forth, the sharp, pointy fins making little eddies in the water. “From birth, Gabriel,” Sam said, and strangely, it didn’t sound like he was kidding at all. He sounded 100% sincere and serious.  Something buzzed inside Gabriel’s skull. “B...birth? But... that would mean... I mean... you... a... no. Nuh-uh!” Crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel denied what his mind was insisting he was seeing. “I know I did not fall in love with a frikken mermaid!” he snapped.

Sam’s cheeks turned red. “In... in love? Do you mean that?”

Anger burning bright, Gabriel looked Sam right in the face, ignoring those lethal looking teeth, and huffed. “That is so not the point here, Samshine!” he groused. “True, but not the point. The point is...” He faltered. “The... the point... the point is...” He let his eyes scan the stretch of skin where it faded to hide. It  _ faded _ . It didn’t just change from one to the other. It melded together and... Gabriel hid his face in his hands.  “Oh Gods,” he gasped. “You... you’re a... really? A.. Nonono...” Realisation hit him. “That was what Crowley meant. He somehow knew this. And... and Dean too? Fuck! Castiel!”

It hurt. The way Gabriel recoiled from him, the disbelief, the utter denial. Then the love-confession, but still the denial. Sam felt thrown around and toyed with. His heart throbbed and bled, constricting his chest and throat. The worry about Castiel broke the spell.  “Cas knows, Gabe,” Sam calmly said, emotions all shoved aside to handle the current crisis. “He’s known about our kind for years. Dean helped him on board a boat once.”

Those golden eyes were wide, the caramel locks mussed and wet. “On... on a boat? Like... a year or two back?” Gabriel asked.  Sam nodded. “After that, Dean only wanted to find him again. That’s what we fought about, and why I swam off, only to encounter a very hungry squid. Giant squid usually leave us Half-ones be, but this one...” He shook his head at the memory.

Gabriel’s wet hand on his cheek, broke the spell. Sam shot his head up, caught like a deer in headlights. Gabriel didn’t look freaked out anymore, instead sympathy softened his features and golden eyes. “Samshine, I’m sorry. You’re still you, aren’t you?”  Sam nodded, his eyes caught on Gabriel’s. A little rueful smirk ticked up one corner of Gabe’s mouth. “Just you with teeth out of a horror movie and a bit of a scaly behind.”  That did it. All emotions burst out of Sam in a loud pale of laughter.

Instead of looking offended, Gabriel looked becomingly smug. “Hey, Sambrosia, can we make a deal?” he offered. Sam carefully nodded. “Sure. What kind?”  That smirk was back in place. “We’re done hurting each-other now. Okay?”  When Sam nodded again, eagerly, Gabriel grinned and pulled him against his chest in a big hug. 

Feeling daring, Sam pulled back until their eyes locked again. “Seal it with a kiss?” he teased.  Gabriel growled and pulled him roughly against his lips.  They were warm, salty and tasted of fresh cherries. Sam moaned and deepened the kiss, Gabriel following easily.


	28. Chapter 28

When their brothers came back, they were both soaking wet, beaming with happiness and Dean saw a few little bite-scratches from Half-one teeth on Gabe’s neck. Seemed Sam had less restraint than him. It made him smirk.  “So,” he innocently asked. “Anything noteworthy?”  Sam blushed deeply, but Gabriel was his cocky self and snatched a strawberry from Dean’s bowl. “Mnh,” he hummed around his treat. “Crowley was aiming for you, Dean-bean. He knows about your little secret.”  Dean shot upright, Cas following. “What?!” they cried out in unison. “How?”

“That,” Sam interjected. “We don’t know yet. But it did mean I had to fill Gabe in.”  Cas did his adorable head-tilt. “Why?” he asked.  “Because he’s Sammy’s essence-mate,” Dean said easily, nuzzling his own mate affectionately in the nape of his neck.  “Really?” Cas actually sounded both excited and protective. With a chuckle, Dean ruffled his hair.  “Really. So, Gabriel, can we pretend we’ve both delivered the ‘protective big brother speech’? I’m really not feeling like it.”

Gabriel answered with his own chuckles. “Agreed.”

They were comparing life under water and on land when a knock came to the door. Puzzled, Sam gave Gabe a kiss on his hair and went to answer.  “Yes?” he asked, taking in the short, elegantly dressed, red-headed lady.  She batted her green painted eyelids and her red lips quirked up.  ** _“My, my. My son was right. Y’are a big one.”_ **

Sam gulped. “Your son?” he asked, suspicion rising. The lady flashed her white teeth in a knowing smile.  “Ach, he dinnae tell ye? Typical Fergus. My name is Rowena and I birthed the ungrateful sack o’ loins.”  Narrowing his eyes, Sam broadened his stance. “Crowley is your son?”  Rowena dropped her gaze. “Aye,” she said softly. “And I gathered he’s been a thorn in your side. I do apologise. That is not the way I raised him.”

Still suspicious, Sam let the lady in. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean, and these are Gabriel and Castiel, our... boyfriends. Guys, this is Rowena. Crowley’s mother.”  Dean blatantly gaped. “How?” he asked. “That twat looks at least your age.”  Rowena tittered. “Ach, ye’re a bit uncouth, but I like ya. Fergus hasnea been takin’ care of his body as well as I have.” She tugged at her red velvet sleeve. “My wee sausage has ignored half of his being, and that does tend to show.”

She sank down on the very edge of the sofa. “I fear Fergus has been acting out of spite t’wards you two,” she said with a sad tug to her mouth. “Ever since he was a wee bairn, he wanted a tail, just like mommy. Sadly he took to his father in that regard. He has the sharp ears of our kind, can understand our language, and has the ability to breathe under water, but he disnae transform in the ocean. I think Mother Sea might have read his heart and denied him that because of his....” She pouted her red lips in thought. “Let’s say competative Nature. If he were able to transform, he would have used it fer... nefarious goals. Even now, he uses his eye-sight to find those cuts of fish that are only just edible, so he can sell them with the biggest profit.” Rowena looked at them in turn. “Ahm not proud of my lad, but I am still his mother. Rest assured, he willnae bother ye any more.”

Dean fidgeted during the lady’s speech, and when she finished, he took his chance. “Why did he push Cas in the water, thinking it was me?”  Rowena sighed once more, regret pouring off her. “Ach. Like I said, he was jealous, and seeing how well you got along with a man he thought was ‘dreamy,’ only stoked it further. He wanted to expose ye to th’ angel, but with how close you two are in height, he nearly killed th’ man he wanted fer himself.”  Cas was restless next to Dean. “I never gave him cause to think I would be interested,” he interrupted. “Why would he think showing me Dean was a Half-one would endear him to me?”

With a shrug, Rowena looked at him. “I don’t know, angelfish. He clearly dinnae set much stock to the legends I told him, or he would have noticed that you two are Essentially bound. Essence-mates, like yer brothers.” Her eyes grew dreamy. “Like me and his father. Alasdaìr caught me in his net one day, mistakin’ me fer a big octopus. We ne’er parted again, until his heart gave out suddenly. Fergus was only seven.” She shook herself visibly. “Any way, my boyo’s, I just wanted to apologise, and tell ya he willnae be botherin’ you loverboys again. I’m takin’ him home t’ Scotland, and tan his hide a wee bit until he knows what he’ has done wrong. Tata, dear fellows!” She rose and batted her eyes at them. 

** _“He was right about you all being gorgeous, though.” _ ** Rowena chirped with a wink towards Dean and next thing they knew, she was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was warm on his face, but Dean didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. “Good morning, Dean,” Cas’ deep voice rumbled next to him. “Morning, sunshine,” Dean answered groggily. “Can’t I just stay in?” Tender fingers traced the bite-scars on his neck. “As much as I wish we could, we both have to work, my love.” With a hearty sigh, Dean opened his eyes, to find the blue ones that never left his dreams just hovering over him. “But we still have some time left, Dean,” Cas enticingly whispered in his ear. He pressed his body down on Dean’s, and suddenly Dean was fully awake. “Hmmmm. I take it you are not saying that so I can go back to sleep, huh?”

A roll of hips and Dean threw his head back in ecstasy. “Not really, Dean,” Cas hummed, his hands working under the sheet at Dean’s crotch. “I would like to think enjoying my time with my husband is a better use of said time,” Cas hummed as his hands found their mark. Dean couldn’t disagree with Cas there and he captured those pink lips with his own.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Dean wiped his hands to see why. His mouth quirked up as he read his husband’s message. “Bobby!” he called at the older man, who was on a creeper under an old Ford. Bobby pushed himself free and sat up. “Dinner time already?” he teased, his eyes crinkling under his cap. A crisp, female voice made both men turn around. “Damn right, you old codger. And don't you begrudge Dean his date with Cas. You know I have something cooked up for you too.”

Dean grinned and pecked her on her cheek. “Thanks, Jody. I’m happy the old man got you fussing over him. I owe you both for taking care of Sammy, and for giving me this awesome job.” Jody scrunched up her nose, smiling. “Get out of here! We love you both like you were our own sons, and we’re happy you and Sam found such amazing partners. Now git! That cute hubby of yours is waiting.” Winking at Bobby, Dean pulled off his coveralls and made his way to his own car, an amazing, black Chevy Impala from 1967. She roared to life and drove him safely to the restaurant where Cas was waiting for him.

“Did Bobby grouch at you, love?” Cas asked with a smile, as Dean kissed his cheek, eyes darting over his mating scar, and slid into their personal booth. With a happy sigh, Dean grabbed a slice of the warm, French bread that stood on the table, slathering it with the provided garlic butter. “Mhh. He tried, but Jody stepped in,” he answered, loving the bright smile on Cas’ face. Cas chuckled. “They’re good people,” he stated, putting regular butter on his own slice of bread. “I’m glad Bobby got fed up with retirement and decided to come here and set up shop.”

Dean nodded grabbing more bread and garlic butter. “Me too. And I’m glad he believed Sam when he said I’m a fast learner. I love this job!” A soft chuckle made him look up to the side, where Gabe was smirking at them. “Glad you like it, bucko. You’ll need it to pay for all the French bread and butter you keep gobbling up.” Shoving him playfully, Dean chuckled. “Sure, like Sammy would let you charge us.”

As if summoned, Sam appeared at the table. “Charge you?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s neck, where Dean knew Gabe had his own scar. “Not if he knows what’s good for him.” He raised a hand. “Hi Cas.” “Hello Sam,” Cas smiled. “Beets?” he asked, pointing at the red stained hand. Sam chuckled. “You know it. Ever since Benny and Andrea sent us that recipe from Rowena after they’d run into her on their world-ocean-tour, it’s become a favourite amongst our vegetarian customers.”

Loving the easy bantering between his brother and his husband, Dean grinned. “And your brother in-law,” he remarked. Cas smiled radiantly and gave Sam his best puppy-eyes. “Cassie,” Gabe sighed. “Stop making goo-goo eyes at my husband. He always gives you a portion of oven-baked beets if we have them on the menu. You know that. And with the honey from Cain’s apiary, they taste even better. Or so our customers keep saying.” Gloating immensely, Cas grinned widely. “See?” he teased. “I told you Cain would have more healthy ingredients than just good fish, when you bought the grill restaurant and made it into a full range thing.”

“Aaahhhh,” Dean groaned, leaning back. It was well after closing time, but being the brother and double brother in-law of the owners, gave Cas and him a lot of leeway. “Yeah?” Gabriel called over from where he was checking the restaurant was sufficiently cleaned and ready for locking up. “You know it!” Dean called back, popping the button on his jeans. “Is Sam about ready?” Cas shot him an admonishing look. “Don’t you two dare...” he started, but Dean kissed him full on the mouth.

“Shush, angelfish,” he soothed. “That’s a myth, even for humans. Sam and I used to swim before, during and right after eating, remember?” Gabriel chuckled and threw the deadbolt on the front door. “He got you there, Cassie!”Cas sighed. “Fine. Just be careful you two.” “Always, sweetheart.” Dean hummed and kissed him on the top of his hair before walking into the kitchen. “Sammy! You ready, brother?” Sam flashed him a grin. “Any time, Dean.”

The water was murky, but it didn’t really hinder them. They played like fingerlings, chasing each-other and tumbling over and around themselves. **_“Happy dry-birthday, Leader,”_ ** Sam chirped, swatting his big tail. **_“What?” _ ** Darting away before turning about face and grinning his sharp teeth bare, Sam wiggled his eyebrows. ** ****_“It’s been five years to the day when Gabe and I found you on the beach behind our house.” _**Surprised, Dean stopped dead. ** _“Whoa. Five years? Imagine that.”_ ** Then a mischievous thought came to him. ** _ “Your house? You’d just met the guy. It was still only his house then.”_ **Eyes flashing with playful mirth, Sam shot at him, trying to cuff him around the head.

Dean ducked and stuck out his tongue. ** _“Missed me! Means you gotta...”_ ** A large hand on his mouth shut him up. **_“Don’t be gross! We’re both mated, and we’re brothers, you pervert!” _** Dean cackled, his echolocation bouncing around them. Sam grinned too. ** _“Shut up,” _ ** he chuckled. ** _“Squid.”_ **

With a joyful loop around his brother’s tail, Dean winked at him.

** _“Narwhal.”_ **


End file.
